Lugar Incomum
by Pimente
Summary: Há coisas na vida que são impossíveis de entender. Uma delas é a razão de Tiago Potter ter entrado na minha vida. Tudo por causa de um maldito par de meias.
1. A Teoria do Caos

**A Teoria do Caos**

_Há coisas na vida que são impossíveis de entender. Uma delas é a razão de Tiago Potter ter entrado na minha vida._

_Tudo por causa de um maldito par meias._

-Me deixa ver se eu entendi: você, com toda essa sua suposta inteligência, acredita que eu roubei o seu par de meias para que você não vá jogar o campeonato hoje?

-Não é óbvio, Evans?

-Desculpa, mas eu ainda não enxerguei o óbvio Potter, e tira a sua mão da minha cintura.

_É engraçado como coisas banais parecem ter um efeito catastrófico comigo. A teoria do caos parece perfeitamente adequada á minha vida._

-Eu não peguei o seu par de meias, Potter. Se você esqueceu, eu sou da mesma casa que você. Sabe o que isso significa?

-Mais facilidade para entrar no meu dormitório e roubar o meu par de meias da sorte?

-Não, seu jumento, a minha vontade de ganhar aquela taça de quadribol é igual a sua. Eu não iria atrapalhar a sua_ performance_.

_A teoria do caos diz: o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode se transformar em um furacão do outro lado do mundo._

-Sua ironia não me deixa constrangido, Evans.

-Isso é realmente decepcionante, talvez eu comece a ser sarcástica...

-Você poderia devolver as minhas meias, assim eu te deixaria em paz.

-Nada me deixaria mais feliz, acredite. Mas o problema é que eu não roubei as suas ridículas meias da sorte, _capiche_?

_Era ridículo o motivo daquela discussão. Mais ridículo ainda era eu ter notado que seus olhos não eram totalmente castanhos. _

-Até mais, Potter.

Tiago segurou seu pulso, não a deixando sair. Lílian o olhou furiosa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu te vi sair do meu dormitório hoje de manhã. O que estava fazendo lá?

_O que mais me deixava irritada era o olhar dele: como se fosse minha obrigação dar aquela resposta. Não, o que mais me deixava irritada era ele ter agarrado o meu pulso e me mandado responder, como se eu fosse dele. _

Lílian puxou o braço, soltando-se. Tiago ainda a olhava desconfiado.

-Nunca mais toque em mim sem a minha permissão, entendeu?

-O que você estava fazendo no meu dormitório hoje de manhã?

-Você ouviu alguma coisa do que disse até agora? Eu não roubei seu par de meias idiota!

Tiago soltou um suspiro irritado, os músculos de seu braço pulsavam.

-Lílian...

-Evans!

-Ok, Evans... Esse par de meias não é apenas um par de meias idiota. É um par de meias muito importante, eu sempre uso nos jogos e, como você sabe, eu nunca perdi nenhum jogo desde que eu entrei para o time da grifinória.

_Convencido, prepotente, egocêntrico, inteligente, despreocupado, bonito, carismático. E o pior, ele sabe muito bem o efeito que ele tem nas outras pessoas: elas gostam dele. Mas eu não ia cair nessa. Eu sabia muito bem o quão mau, metido e cruel ele conseguia ser quando queria. Ele não ia conseguir me enganar. Nunca. _

-Isso não é problema meu.

Tiago a olhou ofendido.

-E te aconselho a cuidar melhor das suas coisas antes de vir acusar alguém. Principalmente se essa pessoa for eu.

Lílian lhe deu as costas e saiu pisando duro em direção ao campo de quadribol.

* * *

**N/a: Olá! Estou de volta, com mais uma fic para passar o tempo. Incrível, mas isso está se tornando um hábito, algo realmente viciante. Eu não consigo parar de escrever, hahaha. **

**Então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Pequeno, não é? Eu sei, mas não consigo escrever capítulos muito grandes, é impossível para mim. Então, todos os capítulos serão mais ou menos desse tamanho, a não ser que eu tenha um surto de criatividade e consiga fazer capítulos tão grandes quanto os da Bíblia. ****Eu já tenho uma parte dos capítulos prontos, o que me dá a opção de postar um por semana. Enfim, espero os comentários de vocês! **

**O próximo capítulo chamará "A Teoria da Relatividade". **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Pimente, 09/12/2008**


	2. A Teoria da Relatividade

**A Teoria da Relatividade**

_Tudo é relativo, como já diria a minha mãe. Uma frase que ela vive repetindo: "você pode não ser alguém para o mundo, mas pode ser o mundo para alguém"._

_O que diabos isso significa? Que você deve se contentar em ser um perdedor, esperando por alguém que te compreenda?_

_Eu não sou tão insensível á ponto de não entender o que essa frase significa, ma apesar disso, ainda não faz muito sentido. _

-Severo, me passa aquela pena.

-Um "por favor" já estaria muito bom.

-Por favor, dá para passar a maldita pena?

-Haha, você está num bom humor hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Severo é o meu melhor amigo. E é exatamente por causa dele que eu conheço o pior lado do "perfeito-Tiago-Potter". _

-Nada.

Severo ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Nada?

Lílian revirou os olhos, largando os pergaminhos na mesa e desistindo de conseguir a pena.

-Foi o Potter.

-Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

-Dá para se acalmar? Você está parecendo o meu pai, Merlin...

_Severo e Potter se odiavam desde a primeira vez que haviam se visto. Isso se tornou uma seqüência de atos infantis, inescrupulosos e de muito mau gosto da parte de Potter, claro. Tudo parecia ser motivo para atazanar Severo. E o pior: não havia como o meu amigo se defender, ele era apenas um contra quatro. Sim, porque Potter não era corajoso o bastante (como muitas pessoas acreditavam) á ponto de fazer alguma coisa inconseqüente sozinho: ele tinha seus três fiéis escudeiros. _

_Pedro Pettingrew, um garoto gordinho, com olhos pequenos e assustados, com seu dois dentes da frente protuberantes, dando-lhe uma aparência de rato. Era um bajulador nato. Seguia Potter e Black por onde fossem sempre os paparicando e rindo de suas brincadeiras sem graça._

_Remo Lupin parecia ser o mais discreto dos três. Era alto e magro, mas não de um jeito saudável, ele parecia estar sempre com gripe. Seus cabelos eram curtos e de um castanho-amarelado, seus olhos cansados viviam com olheiras._

_Sirius Black era o escudeiro-mor, se é que se pode chamar alguém que possui uma ficha de incriminações e atos de vandalismo maiores do que sua capacidade de se manter fora de encrencas, de "escudeiro". Ele parecia mais um imã de problemas do que outra coisa. Black era bonito, alto e forte, o típico garoto que teria um lugar especial na parede do quarto da minha irmã, se fosse um ator ou cantor famoso. _

_Então, tínhamos Potter, o qual dispensa comentários. Isso os tornava um grupo de baderneiros e desocupados. _

_Os Marotos. _

-E você foi embora?

-É claro que eu fui embora! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Beijasse os pés dele e pedisse desculpas por ter sido tão grossa com o "poderoso-Tiago-Potter"?

-Uma maldição imperdoável já seria razoável...

-Haha, você está hilário hoje.

Severo deu de ombros.

_Eu amava Severo, de um jeito inocente claro. Nós nos conhecíamos desde crianças, antes mesmo de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Ele era filho de pai trouxa e mãe bruxa, ou seja, além de um amigo, uma fonte de informações inesgotável para a minha curiosidade e confusão. Ele foi o primeiro a me falar sobre o que eu era e também a tentar me ensinar a controlar a minha magia. Não que eu tivesse muita dificuldade com isso, mas ter alguém que não fugia ou que me chamasse de aberração já era um alívio. _

_Então, entramos em Hogwarts e por um infortúnio do destino acabamos em casas separadas. E mais infortúnio ainda foi quando eu descobri que grifinórios e sonserinos não se misturavam. _

-Tenho que voltar ou aquelas malucas vão mandar os fantasmas virem me buscar, _de novo_.

Severo sorriu, seu nariz entortando um pouco. Lílian se levantou e bocejou, espreguiçando-se.

-Vai ficar aí?

-Só mais um pouco.

-A biblioteca já vai fechar.

-Acredito que ainda falta uma hora para que isso aconteça.

-Não vai me acompanhar?

-Até a grifinória?

-É.

-Não estou a fim de ser atirado pela janela do sétimo andar, mas obrigado pelo convite é realmente tentador...

-Não seja idiota, eu te protejo com os meus músculos.

Lílian bateu em seu ombro, Severo revirou os olhos.

-Se depender de você eles me jogam e ainda me trazem de voltar para ser jogado de novo.

-Como é?

-Só para terem certeza de que eu morri.

Lílian juntou suas coisas, guardando na mochila.

-Sabe, se você desse uma chance á elas...

-Nós já falamos sobre isso, Lili.

-Ok, ok.

Lílian sorriu e se aproximou de seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Boa noite Sev.

-Boa noite Lili.

* * *

**N/a: Olá! Como vocês estão? Eu queria agradecer pelos primeiros comentários que eu recebi, me deixaram suuuper feliz e com uma vontade imensa de continuar escrevendo! Vamos ás respostas:**

**_Ksiquot: Obrigada pelo elogio, é bom saber como ando escrevendo. Se tiver alguma crítica quanto á isso, pode comentar dizendo! _**

**_Thaty: Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste! _**

**_Anggie: Quem será, hein? Isso vocês só descobrirão mais pra frente, por enquanto, fica na curiosidade. Hahaha._**

**_Fer: Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste! Continue comentando._**

**_bruh prongs: Adoreeei o seu comentário bruh, me deixou super feliz saber que você gostou da Lili. Ela é meio neurótica, mas é o tipo que eu gosto, sem muita melação, hahaha. Continue comentando, vou estar esperando!_**

**_Tais Potter: Obrigada! O que achou desse capítulo? ^^_**

**Bom, até semana que vem. O próximo capítulo irá se chamar "A Teoria da Conspiração".**

**Beijos.**

**Pimente, 15/12/2008**


	3. A Teoria da Conspiração

**A Teoria da Conspiração**

_Conspiração. É a palavra perfeita para o momento. _

-Psiu, ela chegou!

-Alice, guarda isso!

-Quem chegou?

-A Lílian!

-Mas ela não estava na biblioteca com o _ranhoso_?

-Fica quieta...

_É incrível o que uma pessoa observadora consegue notar. Aquelas frases passariam despercebidas por mim se eu não estivesse tão dedicada á me esquecer do incidente infeliz que acontecera naquela manhã antes do jogo. Minhas amigas subestimavam o poder de uma pessoa frustrada. _

-Lili, que surpresa!

Alice levantou-se e correu para abraçá-la. As duas ficaram paradas por alguns segundos no meio da sala comunal. Lílian sentiu um cinismo na voz da amiga.

-Eu durmo aqui, sabe.

-Não seja irônica, eu apenas achei que você fosse demorar mais.

-Eu não estava muito a fim de ser raptada pelos fantasmas de novo.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Aquilo não foi idéia minha, foi idéia da Amanda.

-Sempre suspeitei que aquele rosto de santinha não fizesse jus á pessoa...

Alice riu e as duas seguiram para o sofá, onde mais duas garotas as olhavam curiosas e com um semblante suspeito.

-Lili, mas que surpresa!

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Alice ao seu lado. A amiga tentou fazer um sinal despercebido para a morena que agora começava a falar.

-Eu achei que você fosse demorar mais com o... O que foi, Alice?

-Nada.

Lílian riu baixinho. Sentou-se na poltrona, jogando a mochila no chão.

-Ok, o que está acontecendo?

-Nada.

As quatro garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo, desmascarando-as no ato. Lílian sorriu superior e balançou a cabeça.

-Sei. O que estão escondendo?

Elas se entreolharam constrangidas.

_A sensação de que alguém conspira contra você é péssima, imagine então que são quatro pessoas. E ponha na balança que essas quatro são as suas melhores amigas. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. _

-Maura?

Lílian olhou para a morena, a qual estava sendo atingida por três pares de olhos irritados.

-Bem...

Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por uma algazarra que acabava de chegar. Lílian virou-se, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para frente.

-O que eles estão fazendo?

Alice se levantou e tentou olhar melhor o que estava acontecendo, mas algumas pessoas já haviam se juntado em volta dos Marotos, sem espaço para poder espiar.

-Quem se importa? Dá para voltarmos ao assunto?

-Eu acho melhor ir ver o que está acontecendo...

-Eu também.

As duas saíram em direção á algazarra (a qual tomava proporções grandes).

Lílian encarou a amiga que sobrara.

-Amanda?

_Das minhas quatro amigas, Amanda era uma das mais próximas de mim. Ela era uma garota espontânea, sempre pronta á me ouvir e á dar conselhos. _

-Elas não quiseram me falar, eu acabei de chegar também.

-Ah...

-Está tudo bem?

-Claro! E você?

-Você sabe, na mesma.

-Ele ainda não foi falar com você?

Amanda deu de ombros, seus longos cabelos loiros mexeram-se suavemente.

-Não, você sabe como eles são todos iguais.

Lílian sorriu solidária.

_Eu imagino que se eu fosse tão bonita quanto Amanda era, não saberia lidar com todos os tipos de garotos que chovem na horta dela. Sua vida amorosa era um furacão, algo parecido com uma forte ventania de vozes e promessas, nem todas verdadeiras. _

_E ela parecia não se dar conta disso, ela era tão... Pura. Inocente, talvez. Talvez fosse isso o que chamava a atenção nela. Claro que seu corpo extremamente esbelto e seus cabelos loiros e sedosos também "ajudavam". _

-Você sumiu depois do jogo.

-Eu estava com Severo, na biblioteca.

-A é.

Amanda se ajeitou melhor no sofá, agora olhando para onde vinham os sons de risadas escandalosas.

-Eles são umas figuras, não é mesmo?

-É, acho que são.

Lílian pegou o pergaminho de dentro da mochila e o colocou em cima da mesa de centro, lendo-o. Tentou não prestar atenção na voz extremamente escandalosa de Tiago.

-O que é isso?

-Lição de poções.

-Lili, isso é para a semana que vem.

-Não tenho nada para fazer.

Amanda assentiu, parecendo considerar aquela uma boa desculpa.

-Ficou sabendo da próxima visita á Hogsmeade?

-Não, quando vai ser?

-Semana que vem. Acho que dessa vez quero ir sozinha.

Lílian ergueu a cabeça.

-Sozinha?

-Sem nenhum encontro, eu quero dizer. O que acha de vir comigo?

-Espero que isso não seja uma cantada...

As duas riram, Lílian notou o olhar de esguelha que Potter lançara para elas. Foi tão rápido que as pessoas mal perceberam seu olhar frustrado.

-Vou adorar ir com você, Manda.

-Obrigada Lili. Vou subir você vem?

-Mal me chama para sair e já está me convidando para o quarto, senhora apressadinha?

As duas subiram as escadas rindo, sem notarem o olhar que as seguiu até que entrassem no dormitório.

* * *

**N/a: Oi gente! Como vocês estão? Preparadas(os) para o Natal, Ano Novo? Bom, eu resolvi dar um presente de Natal para vocês, por causa dos ótimos comentários que eu ando recebendo! Hoje eu postarei DOIS capítulos de uma vez, até porque, talvez semana que vem eu não consiga postar =/ Então, espero que gostem! Estou amando os comentários e fico feliz em ver que vocês estão gostando da fic! **

**_Anggie: As meias... Huuum, que mistério! Hahaha. Lili e Severo amigos, quem diria não é mesmo? Lembro que eu quase tive um infarte quando descobri isso^^_**

**_bruh prongs: Esse cap. ainda não teve T/L, sorry. Mas o próximo terá um pouco, juuuuro! Então, não perca tempo e leia! E não esqueça de comentar, por favor, hahaha._**

**_Muffim: Uau, que emoção *-* Seus comentários me deixaram hiiiper feliz, tanto é que me deu empolgação para terminar a fic (admito, eu tinha travado... Mas graças á você ela está terminada, então eu poderei postar até dois capítulos por semana! ^^). Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário na minha outra fic também (Beco Diagonal). E aqui está a continuação, não esqueça de comentar!_**

**Um FELIZ NATAL para todos e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO, tudo de boom, muita paz, muito amor e muita saúde, leitores e autores! Espero que gostem desses dois capítulos, de verdade, eu adorei escrevê-los, principalmente o próximo. **

**Beijos, até semana que vem ou até a OUTRA semana. Haha.^^**

**Pimente, 22/12/2008**


	4. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

_Natal é uma das minhas épocas preferidas. Primeiro, por causa do que ele representa; como uma boa "ex-trouxa", fui criada cristã, indo á igreja todo domingo e acreditando em Deus. Nunca deixei de acreditar, mesmo depois de descobrir que a estrela vista pelos três Reis Magos, na verdade, era apenas um bruxo desocupado desobedecendo á algumas leis mágicas._

_E o segundo motivo é a neve._

-O que você está fazendo?

Lílian abriu os olhos, esperando encarar o céu nublado. Estava deitada de barriga para cima no chão, sentindo a neve derreter embaixo dos seus casacos quentes. Estava ali já fazia algum tempo, esperando que suas amigas descessem para pegarem a carruagem que as levariam para Hogsmeade.

No entanto, o que encarou foi o rosto bonito de Tiago Potter que a olhava com um misto de graça e confusão. Seus óculos estavam quase na ponta do nariz por causa do modo como estava parado, com a cabeça na horizontal e as mãos nos bolsos.

-Um anjo na neve.

Tiago riu fraco, parecendo entender.

-Você vai pegar uma gripe desse jeito.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Eu gosto de fortes emoções.

Tiago não riu dessa vez, apenas assentiu. Uma voz o chamou e os dois olharam para o lado; Sirius Black acenava.

-Vamos logo Pontas! Tenho que comprar mais bombas de bosta para o Natal!

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha descrente. Tiago a olhou e sorriu.

-Desculpe por isso.

-Eu meio que já me acostumei com os passatempos de vocês.

-Nós não somos sempre assim.

_Há, essa foi a melhor piada que eu escutei hoje._

-Acho melhor você ir ou o seu amigo vai vir te buscar pelos cabelos.

Tiago concordou e parou por um instante.

-O que foi?

-Seus olhos.

-O que têm eles?

-Eles são lindos.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Isso é uma tentativa de pedir desculpas?

Ele pareceu não entender.

-Pelo quê?

-Como assim, pelo quê? Por ter me acusado de roubar o seu par de luvas da sorte!

-Na verdade, era um par de meias.

Tiago abriu um sorriso amarelo e arrastou o pé na neve, fazendo um barulho engraçado. Lílian ainda o olhava de baixo para cima, esperando por uma reação melhor.

-Então?

-Seus olhos são lindos mesmo. Isso não é uma tentativa de diminuir o peso na consciência.

-Pontas, dá para parar de namorar e ir logo?!

Tiago levantou a mão, pedindo que Sirius esperasse.

-Não é, é?

Lílian sorriu com superioridade.

-Não, eu teria que ter algum peso na consciência para isso.

Tiago riu ao ver o rosto surpreso e irritado de Lílian.

-Te vejo por aí, _Lili_.

Ele saiu de sua visão. Lílian virou o rosto para onde ele tinha ido, ele já estava quase entrando na carruagem quando ela gritou:

-É Evans para você, Potter!

_Não tem jeito, as coisas são como são. Sobre a teoria do caos? Toda ação tem uma reação, um ponto para o idiota-babaca-Potter._

******** **

_Não que eu tivesse algo contra Hogsmeade, longe disso, mas de fato o meu lugar preferido ainda continuava á ser o Beco Diagonal, com todas as suas cores e luzes mágicas, bruxos vestidos á moda bruxa e não com roupas trouxas, sem nenhum senso de coordenação. _

_Hogsmeade era como uma válvula de escape para nós, alunos de uma das mais rígidas escolas bruxas do mundo. Nós nos divertíamos, ríamos, conversávamos e tudo o mais que era possível no futuro do presente. E também resolvíamos quebrar o nosso regime da semana inteira em poucos minutos na Dedosdemel. _

-Isso aqui está muito apertado!

Amanda tentava colocar seu corpo pequeno no meio dos alunos que iam até o balcão, foi uma árdua batalha até que ela conseguisse um espaço na fila. Lílian olhava algumas prateleiras logo mais á frente, não ligando para as variáveis cotoveladas que levava de vez em quando.

-Lílian, cadê você?

-Estou aqui.

Lílian ergueu a mão para que Amanda pudesse enxergá-la, mas ao fazer isso acabou esbarrando em alguém e batendo seu cotovelo na cabeça da pessoa.

-Mas que diabos...

-Desculpa!

O garoto de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos da mesma cor a olhou indiferente. Lílian sorriu desarmada.

-Foi sem querer, eu fui acenar para a minha amiga, ela está no...

O menino agora a olhava curioso. Lílian terminou de falar e deu outro sorriso amarelo.

-Machucou?

-Na verdade, não.

Ele sorriu de um jeito que fez Lílian corar.

-Emmet Jones, da Corvinal.

Ele estendeu a mão e Lílian a apertou. Algumas pessoas resmungavam em volta deles.

-Vocês poderiam ir namorar em outro lugar?

Lílian corou ainda mais e tentou explicar para o garoto de cabelos crespos.

-Nós não...

Uma mão a puxou para fora da loja e ela saiu, sem conseguir avisar Amanda.

Emmet sorriu para ela. Ele era alto e possuía uma pele muito branca, com algumas sardas em volta do nariz. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam gentilmente no rosto, dando-lhe um ar de garoto sério. O que era confuso, pois seus olhos demonstravam travessura.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema?

Lílian o olhou e não respondeu.

-Você se preocupa demais com eles.

Emmet apontou para os alunos que agora se espremiam para pagar os pacotes de doces.

-Você não precisa dar satisfação para todo mundo que resmunga.

-Isso é uma lição sobre a vida?

Emmet deu um sorriso torto.

-Essa é de graça, mas não vá se acostumando...

Os dois riram e andaram até o outro lado da loja, para que não atrapalhassem a saída as pessoas. Lílian olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para a porta, esperando encontrar Amanda.

-Então, você não me falou o seu nome...

-Ah, me desculpe! Lílian Evans, Grifinória.

-Prazer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Lílian ainda esperava ver Amanda saindo pela porta. Emmet enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Então... Evans, não é? Posso te chamar de Lílian?

Lílian o olhou surpresa com aquela pergunta, mas assentiu.

-Lílian, o que acha da gente ir ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

-Na verdade, eu estou esperando a minha amiga. A última vez que eu a vi ela estava no balcão.

-E você espera que ela saia de lá viva?

-De preferência. Seria muito estranho entrar no Três Vassouras com um defunto nos braços.

Eles riram e esperaram mais alguns minutos.

-Acho que ela já foi.

Lílian imaginou que Amanda tivesse saído no momento em que ela estivera conversando com Emmet e, não a encontrando, foi procurar as amigas. Ir até o Três Vassouras não parecia má idéia, elas podiam estar lá.

-Ainda quer a minha companhia para uma cerveja?

-Só se você me deixar pagar a sua.

Lílian revirou os olhos pra aquela resposta.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

Os dois entraram no Três Vassouras lotado. Lílian procurou pelas amigas e as avistou em uma das mesas no meio do bar. E não estavam sozinhas.

-Lílian! Onde você estava?

Amanda sorriu carismática e olhou curiosa para Emmet, que estava logo atrás.

-Sua amiga quase me deu um traumatismo craniano.

Emmet apontou para Lílian, fazendo-a rir do rosto confuso de Amanda.

-Não ouça o que ele diz, ele achou que você estivesse morta.

-Sei.

Amanda não parecia muito entrosada vendo os dois rirem sozinhos, então sorriu amarelo e voltou para a mesa lotada. Lílian e Emmet se entreolharam.

-Acho que ela se sentiu ofendida.

-Não, Manda apenas ficou sem graça. Então, o que quer fazer?

-Cerveja!

Os dois foram em direção ao balcão e sentaram-se nos banquinhos.

-O que vão querer, queridos?

-Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor.

Lílian riu com a educação de Emmet.

-O que foi?

-Você não parecia tão educado depois que eu bati na sua cabeça.

Ele revirou os olhos, dando uma olhada no bar lotado.

-Acho que os seus amigos estão curiosos.

-O que?

Lílian olhou para onde ele olhava e sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha. Suas três amigas e mais três garotos os observavam na cara-de-pau. Forçou a vista para identificar os garotos e concluiu que eram Potter, Black e Pettingrew.

-Não ligue.

Ela sorriu, virando-se para frente e encarando o garoto.

-Eu não ligo.

-Que bom que alguém aqui pelo menos não liga para os outros.

Ele deu de ombros, tomando um gole da cerveja.

-Não sabia que você também era amiga dos Marotos.

-Eu não sou.

Ele a olhou divertido.

-Sério! É que eles... Bem, eles são da minha casa. Então eu não posso obrigar as minhas amigas, ou eu mesma, á não sermos pelo menos educadas com eles. Não que as minhas amigas precisem da minha autorização para isso, elas gostam deles, é só que...

Emmet sorriu e colocou o dedo em frente da sua boca, fazendo Lílian parar de falar.

-Nada de satisfação, lembra?

Lílian sorriu constrangida.

-É meio que um hábito já.

-Não a culpo, conheço bastante gente assim.

-Sério?

-Minha irmã é igual á você, vive tentando se explicar sem necessidade.

Lílian assentiu.

-Eu também tenho uma irmã.

-Aposto que ela não é tão chata quanto a minha.

-Eu aposto a minha varinha que ela é pior.

Emmet olhou surpreso.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Petúnia.

-Acho que não a conheço.

-Ah, ela não é bruxa.

-Me desculpe, eu não...

Lílian o olhou confusa, entendendo alguns instantes depois.

-Não, ela não é um aborto se é o que você está pensando.

Emmet tomou mais um gole da cerveja, agora parecia estar curioso.

-Então você é...

-Sou filha de trouxas, mas não conte para ninguém.

Lílian fingiu estar contando um segredo e lhe lançou uma piscadela. Emmet revirou os olhos.

-Como se fosse possível esconder algo como isso hoje em dia.

Lílian assentiu, bebendo um pouco da cerveja.

-Sua cabeça está melhor?

Ele não respondeu, a olhava distraidamente.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

Continuaram conversando por mais uma hora, até que estivesse na hora de voltarem. Despediram-se em frente ás carruagens, Lílian já havia visto as amigas á alguns metros da onde estavam. Andou até lá, mas quase voltou ao ver que Os Marotos estavam com elas.

Tiago estava sério quando ela chegou e não lançou um sorriso, como todos fizeram. Curiosamente, aquilo não fez falta nenhuma e ela imaginou que se ele a ignorasse assim por mais dois anos ela se formaria em Hogwarts muito mais feliz.

* * *

**Pimente, 22/12/2008**


	5. Natal

**Natal**

_O Natal é uma época extremamente importante para a minha família, com direito á ceia, presentes, orações e canções natalinas. E eu sei que sentiria muito a falta disso se Hogwarts não liberasse os alunos para o Natal, então eu tentava não reclamar enquanto minha mãe me mandava limpar a sala de estar para a montagem da árvore. Minha mãe era uma mulher ruiva, com seus bem vividos 45 anos. Se eu pudesse definir ela em apenas uma palavra seria... Bombom. Porque é doce e gostoso. É assim que eu via a minha mãe, uma pessoa doce e amável, estar ao seu lado era muito bom. Bombom. _

_Meu pai já era mais calado e eu havia herdado meus olhos verdes do meu avô paterno. Meu pai sabia ser rígido quando precisava, mas também era muito carinhoso comigo e com Petúnia. O mais difícil para ele, eu acho, foi acreditar que eu era uma bruxa. Antes disso, ele era cético em relação á magia. _

-Lili, você pode ir lá fora buscar o seu pai?

-Claro, mamãe.

Lílian encontrou o pai na entrada da casa, limpando a neve que atrapalhava a passagem. Sentou-se na varanda, observando-o trabalhar.

-Precisa de ajuda?

Seu pai a olhou distraidamente, com a pá nas mãos.

-Não, acho que o seu velho pai ainda dá para o gasto.

-Você não é velho, pai.

Ele a olhou descrente. Não falaram muito mais por alguns minutos, até Lílian se levantar.

-Aonde vai?

-Dar uma volta.

-Não vá muito longe, ok?

-Ok, ok.

Lílian pulou o monte de neve que seu pai havia juntado e seguiu um caminho conhecido.

_Eu gostava de andar e sentir o cheiro molhado da grama. Era uma das coisas que mais me faziam lembrar Hogwarts. Sentir saudades da escola era uma coisa normal para mim, mas sentir saudade de uma pessoa em especial... Bem, isso era novidade. _

Lílian sorriu para o garoto que abriu a porta.

-Feliz natal Sev!

-Feliz natal Lili.

-Está a fim de caminhar?

Severo olhou para trás, em direção á própria casa escura. Voltou a olhar Lílian depois de alguns instantes.

-Claro. Só vou pegar o meu casaco.

-Ok.

Lílian esperou alguns instantes até que Severo voltasse.

-Pronto.

Começaram a caminhar em silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelos carros que passavam de vez em quando, espalhando neve.

Severo a olhava de relance algumas vezes e Lílian sorria toda vez que ele fazia isso.

-Por que você me olha tanto?

Severo deu um sorriso constrangido.

-Não sei.

-Ás vezes eu acho que você tem vergonha de mim.

Ele parou de andar e a encarou incrédulo. Lílian olhou para o céu nublado, arrependendo-se do que dissera.

-Ficou maluca? Por que você acha isso?

-Não sei.

-Lili...

-Ah, você sabe porque.

Severo estava sério.

-Bem, você sabe... Toda essa história de matarem famílias trouxas e filhos de pais trouxas. E seus amigos...

Severo recomeçou a andar fazendo Lílian ter que correr para alcançá-lo. Ela continuou:

-E seus amigos não gostam nem um pouco de mim.

-Os seus também não gostam de mim.

-Mas os meus amigos não querem te matar.

Severo soltou um risinho debochado.

-_Nisso_ você não pode ter certeza.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Nada.

Continuaram andando em silêncio, até que Lílian não agüentasse mais.

-Sev.

Ela o parou, fazendo-o a encarar. Segurou em seu braço e sorriu.

-Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo, não é?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela continuou:

-E que você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Sabe disso, não é?

Ele resmungou e Lílian entendeu como um "sim".

-Ótimo. Agora vamos voltar, minha mãe estava fazendo panquecas!

* * *

**N/a: Oi geeente! Feliz Natal, queridas(os)! Túdibão, muita paaaz, muito amooor e muitos Tiagos e Sirius na vida de vcs! Hahaha. Então, eu NÃO ia postar, como eu já havia avisado no post anterior... MÃS eu recebei muitos comentários legais e que me deixaram supeeeer feliz (foi um presentão de Natal!!!), então eu resolvi postar mais DOIS capítulos, uma lembrancinha para o ano novo que está chegando! E também é quase um pedido de desculpas, porque eu irei viajar daqui, mais ou menos, uma semana. Então, não irei postar por TRÊS semanas, o que me deixará imensamente triste. Enfim, é possível que eu poste mais uma vez antes de viajar, só para vocês não ficarem na curiosidade e também para não se esquecerem da minha pobre e humilde fic, a qual escrevi com tanto carinho.**

**_Sabrina Alves: Eu adoro quando as pessoas lêem outras fics minhas e comentam sobre elas, é uma satisfação enorme! Obrigada Sabrina, beijoos e continue comentando!_**

**_: Tiago disfarçado? Até que não seria uma tática muito ruim, apesar de um pouco desesperada... Hahaha, beeeijos ! Espero que goste da continuação!_**

_**Thaty:**_ _**Poxa, mas será que foi a Lili mesmo quem roubou as meias? Hahahaha... Mistéééério....**_

**_Anggie: Ciúmes? Isso é praticamente um poço de raiva e ciúme, acredito. Aposto que ele se segurou para não ir até lá e dar uns bons tabefes na cara do Emmet. Hahahaha._**

**_Muffim: Quantos elogios! Me senti, vc não faz idéia, hahaha. Eu tirei o Emmet exatamente do livro CREPÚSCULO (a qual, admito, estou um pouco viciada), álias, vc já assistiu o filme? O Emmet parece um ursinho de pelúcia (eu achei, ué)! Hahahahaha. Fico MUITO feliz em saber que te ajudei com a sua fic, porque vc me ajudou bastante, então me sinto satisfeita em te retribuir de alguma maneira! Beeem, eu não ganhei um Porsche, mas ainda tenho esperanças para o ano novo. Haha. Beeeijos Muffim!_**

**_bruh prongs: É, acho que não teve tanto T/L quanto vc gostaria, maaaaas pode ficar tranquila: mais pra frente nós teremos mais algumas cenas bem legais com esse casal perfeito! Um feliz ano novo, beijos!_**

**E para quem leu e ainda não comentou: seja solidária(o) e deixe o ínicio do ano um pouco mais alegre para a humilde autora, comente, xingue, ria, pode até tirar com a minha cara, sem problema nenhum! Hahahaha. Um FELIZ ANO NOVO para todos, muita paz, muito AMOR (claro né) e muitas felicidades, principalmente porque o novo filme vem aí ;D**

**Beijos, **

**Pimente, 29/12/2008**


	6. 30 de Janeiro

** 30 de Janeiro**

_A teoria da conspiração ainda não me deixara completamente, minhas amigas continuavam com segredinhos e risinhos, rostos culpados e frenesis desnecessários quando eu aparecia de repente. _

_Então, eu decidi que iria descobrir. De um jeito ou de outro. _

-Bom dia!

Lílian olhou para cima e encarou os bonitos olhos castanho-escuros de Emmet Jones. Sorriu, sentindo as borboletas no estômago voltarem.

-Bom dia Emmet. Por que essa animação?

-Não se faça de inocente, Evans.

Ele falou sério e Lílian se assustou. Ele nunca a chamava pelo sobrenome.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele a olhou estupefato.

-Lílian, você sabe que dia é hoje?

Lílian pensou por um segundo, seus olhos brilhando ao se tocar.

-Merlin, como eu pude esquecer?!

Emmet revirou os olhos comicamente, sentando-se na mesa da grifinória sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores. Puxou a mão, que estava escondida atrás das costas, e entregou uma rosa vermelha á Lílian.

-Parabéns, ruiva.

Ele sorriu ao ver Lílian corar. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Tenho que ir para a aula, nos vemos mais tarde?

-O quê?

-Estou te convidando para sair.

-Ei, eu acabei de descobrir que hoje é o meu aniversário, não acha que já está bom de emoções fortes por hoje?

-Até mais tarde, ruiva!

Emmet deu-lhe outro beijo na bochecha e saiu sorrindo. Esbarrou em Tiago ao chegar à porta.

-E aí cara!

Tiago acenou, sem prestar muita atenção no garoto.

-Pontas, você está bem?

Tiago encarou Sirius confuso.

-Por quê?

-Jones acaba de esbarrar em você.

-E daí?

-E daí que você não o transformou em uma doninha! Qual a graça das manhãs sem alguém sendo transformado em uma doninha?

-Você precisa rever seus conceitos de diversão, Almofadinhas.

Sirius fingiu não escutar Remo falando.

-Invés de doninha, podia ser uma foca. O que acham?

-Brilhante idéia Rabicho! E onde escondemos a foca? Na sua cabeça?!

Os três riram enquanto Pedro apenas resmungava.

Lílian ouviu as vozes altas e olhou para o lado. Encontrou com o olhar de Tiago e não conseguiu disfarçar o seu descontentamento.

-Bom dia Evans.

Ela resmungou. Tiago bagunçou os cabelos, fingindo não ligar.

-O que é isso?

Sirius pegou a rosa que estava em cima da mesa, ao lado de Lílian.

-É sua?

-É.

Lílian arrancou a rosa das mãos dele e colocou-a delicadamente dentro de um dos seus livros. Amanda observava curiosa á cena que se seguia ao seu lado.

-Alguém te deu?

Tiago a olhou de esguelha, esperando pela resposta.

-Não...

-Foi o Emmet Jones quem deu pra ela.

-Maura!

Lílian corou e baixou o rosto, enquanto as amigas riam.

-Lili, você não precisa sentir vergonha disso. É romântico!

-Você não precisa contar para a escola inteira...

-Eu não vou contar que ele te chamou para sair também...

Tiago cuspiu o suco que havia acabado de tomar. Todos na mesa o olharem surpresos. Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha, com um semblante nojento.

-Desculpem.

-Lili, você vem?

Lílian desviou os olhos de Tiago e assentiu para as amigas.

-Até mais tarde, Marotos! Não aprontem muito hoje!

Maura sorriu abertamente para Sirius, que lhe deu uma piscadela.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Ela e as amigas andaram pelo salão até chegarem á porta, Lílian olhou de relance para a mesa da sonserina e avistou Severo comendo sozinho.

-Vão na frente, eu alcanço vocês.

As amigas concordaram e continuaram andando. Lílian sentiu os olhos de desprezo a perseguirem enquanto caminhava em direção ao amigo.

-Sangue-ruim nojenta.

Ela fingiu não escutar. Parou em frente á Severo, ele levantou o rosto, mas não sorriu.

-Bom dia Sev.

Severo estava com olheiras horríveis no seu rosto pálido e Lílian arregalou os olhos ao notar o olho roxo estampado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

Ele grunhiu. Virou o rosto para que ela não pudesse olhá-lo, mas Lílian puxou seu rosto. O machucado era recente, ainda estava bastante roxo e com umas manchas amareladas. Severo estava constrangido enquanto Lílian o examinava atentamente.

-Você tem que ir á enfermaria.

-Eu vou sobreviver.

-Severo!

Ele a olhou irritado, alguns sonserinos em volta riram. Severo os olhou, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Me deixa Evans.

Ele passou ao seu lado á passos rápidos e saiu do salão, sem olhar para trás. Lílian ficou parada, sem entender.

-Mais sorte na próxima, sangue-ruim.

A garota loira sorria zombeteira, fazendo outros sonserinos rirem.

Lílian a olhou com desprezo antes de voltar a caminhar para a saída.

_O fato de Severo ter me tratado tão mau não era uma novidade para mim. Ás vezes ele fazia isso, principalmente quando estava perto dos "amigos". Então, depois de um dia ou dois, ele vinha me pedir desculpas. E eu sempre perdoava, claro, eu não conseguia ficar brava com ele. Para ser sincera, eu não conseguia ficar brava com quase ninguém, guardar rancor não era uma habilidade que eu tinha. _

_Tentei esquecer o assunto ao assistir a aula de Transfigurações, o que pareceu funcionar; o ano dos N.O.M's eram um dos anos mais difíceis para os alunos, tendo uma carga de lições, aulas e testes maiores até mesmo do que no ano dos N.I.E.M's. _

-Está tudo bem?

Lílian olhou para Amanda distraidamente. A amiga estava séria.

Lílian suspirou cansada e explicou o que havia acontecido.

-Que idiota.

Lílian sorriu.

-É, ele é um idiota.

-Você não pode deixar que ele a trate assim, Lili.

-Ele é o meu melhor amigo, Manda. Ás vezes ele age assim, eu entendo...

Amanda revirou os olhos.

-Amigos não agem assim com freqüência, sabia?

-Ele não faz isso sempre.

Lílian ficou emburrada e começou a anotar o que McGonagall passava na lousa. Amanda continuou:

-Você sabe com que tipo de amigos ele anda, não sabe?

-Como assim?

Lílian parou de escrever e a olhou. Amanda pareceu um pouco incomodada, como se tivesse falado algo que não devia. Olhou nervosamente para onde Alice estava sentada. Lílian insistiu:

-O que você quer dizer, Manda?

-Bem...

Amanda aproximou o rosto de Lílian, olhando de vez em quando para Minerva, tendo certeza de que ela não ouvia. Lílian prestou mais atenção, apurando o ouvido. Amanda sussurrava:

-Você sabe que os sonserinos não são flor que se cheire. E não faça essa cara, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. A maioria deles, se não todos, estão metidos até os cabelos com Artes das Trevas.

Lílian continuou escutando. Amanda esperou Minerva passar ao lado delas antes de continuar:

-Você tem lido o jornal? Viu qual casa foi revistada essa semana, com suspeita de infrações graves e calabouços de tortura?

-Os Malfoy.

-E quem é amiguinho do _ranhoso_?

Lílian a encarou descrente.

-Não o chame assim. E só porque ele é amigo dos Malfoy, não significa que...

-Você sabe quem está noiva de Lúcio Malfoy?

Lílian negou.

-Narcisa Black, a irmã de Sirius.

Lílian olhou de esguelha para o garoto, á algumas carteiras de distância mais no fundo. Ele estava com os pés em cima da mesa, brincando com a varinha. Parecia entediado. Lílian voltou a atenção para Amanda:

-E daí, o que Severo tem a ver com isso?

-Presta atenção, ok?

Lílian assentiu.

-Quem é pior que a Narcisa e os Malfoy juntos?

Amanda a olhou profundamente, com a resposta na ponta da língua. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, formando um vinco na testa branca. Lílian abriu a boca levemente.

-Belatriz.

Sussurrou. Amanda assentiu, sem desfazer a aparência séria.

_Belatriz Black. Só o seu nome já dava arrepios. _

-Você não percebe Lili? Tudo entre eles está entrelaçado: famílias, amigos... Agora, o que te faz pensar que o Snape também não está no meio de tudo isso, tendo esses amigos em comum?

Lílian a olhava descrente. Amanda revirou os olhos:

-Sabe com quem Belatriz está saindo? Com o Lestrange.

-O que isso tem á ver?

-Você não percebe a relação, Lili?

Lílian ainda não havia entendido. A professora McGonagall já chamara a atenção delas e agora parecia decidida á colocá-las para fora, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Esperou que ela voltasse sua atenção para a lousa.

-Qual relação?

-A relação de _sangue_.

Lílian entendeu de imediato. Seu rosto ficou sério, preocupado. Olhou de relance novamente para Sirius, que agora dormia descaradamente com os pés em cima da mesa.

-Eles estão juntando as famílias puras. Estão entrelaçando as relações sanguíneas, eu diria.

-Eu entendi. Mas o que Severo tem á ver com tudo isso?

Amanda soltou um risinho zombeteiro.

-Ele tem _tudo_ a ver, Lílian. Ele foi um dos escolhidos dos Malfoy para depor á favor deles.

Lílian e Amanda não conversaram mais até o final da aula.

_É engraçado como as coisas começam a se juntar como se fossem um quebra-cabeça. Minha mãe vivia dizendo que quando a máscara cai, não há como colocá-la de volta, você passa a nunca mais confiar na pessoa como antes. E foi o que aconteceu quando Severo veio me pedir desculpas: eu o perdoei, mas comecei a prestar mais atenção. Eu não estava tão confiante em relação ás suas atitudes, agora. _

_Todo mundo sabia que os Malfoy estavam metidos com aquela guerra irracional no mundo bruxo, e todo mundo também sabia que eles não eram á favor do fim dela. O ódio irracional que eles tinham contra os trouxas e nascidos trouxas era sem limites e esse ódio não se limitava apenas á uma família de sangue-puro. Eram muitas. E isso era um problema, já que famílias de sangue-puro eram poucas. Como resolver quando o muito é todo o pouco que se tem?_

-Feliz aniversário.

Lílian parou de conversar com Amanda e virou-se, olhando surpresa para o garoto de cabelos espetados.

-Ah, obrigada Potter.

Tiago estava encostado na parede, com a mochila jogada distraidamente em um ombro só e a gravata frouxa no pescoço. As mãos nos bolsos lhe davam um ar descontraído e seu cabelo estava tão arrepiado que parecia que acabava de descer da vassoura. Ele sorriu. Lílian olhou desconfiada.

-Como descobriu que hoje é o meu aniversário?

-Emmet Jones não parava de falar que você havia aceitado o convite dele para sair hoje. E ele fez questão de sublinhar as palavras "no aniversário dela".

Lílian sentiu o rosto corar.

-Imagino então que metade da escola saiba que hoje eu estou mais velha do que ontem.

-Talvez metade da aula de Herbologia.

Ele sorriu torto. Lílian revirou os olhos.

-É verdade?

-O quê?

-Que você aceitou sair com ele?

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha. Tiago ainda sorria torto e sua fachada era levemente desinteressada.

-E se fosse?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Lili, nós temos aula de feitiços agora.

Amanda interrompeu, parecendo estar achando graça. Olhou para Tiago:

-Você vai?

Tiago desviou os olhos de Lílian e encarou Amanda, que era mais baixa.

-Na verdade, acho que não. Feitiços é sempre muito entediante, eu sei tudo.

Tiago falou presunçoso, fazendo Lílian olhar distraidamente para o outro lado, a fim de não escutar o garoto comentar sobre a sua incrível habilidade em todas as matérias. Viu um par de olhos castanhos conhecidos e as borboletas no estômago voltaram, esquecendo-se completamente de Tiago, ela disse:

-Eu vou chegar um pouco atrasada na aula, ok?

-Ah, ok.

Amanda olhou confusa. Lílian passou pelos dois e alcançou Emmet antes que ele entrasse na sala.

-Emmet!

O garoto sorriu para ela.

-Lili.

Ela parou na sua frente, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-O que foi?

-Nada. O que vai fazer agora?

-Aula de Transfiguração. E você?

-Feitiços.

-Você veio até aqui para me falar a aula que você vai ter?

-Algum problema?

-Não, eu gostei.

Eles riram. Lílian ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir ou McGonagall vai vir me buscar pelos cabelos.

-Ela não faria isso.

Emmet revirou os olhos.

-Você não faz idéia do que essa mulher é capaz, ás vezes eu me pergunto se ela precisa de um marido ou algo assim...

-Sr. Jones, o senhor vai entrar na aula ou ficar namorando do lado de fora?

Os dois se assustaram com a voz severa da professora que apareceu de repente na porta. Ela olhou para Lílian.

-Acho que você tem aula, não é mesmo Srta. Evans?

-Sim, professora. Até mais tarde, Emmet.

Ela saiu apressada antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

_Emmet não era o tipo de garoto que chamaria a minha atenção se eu o visse de passagem na rua, eu provavelmente nem o notaria. Ele era o tipo comum, não era feio, mas também não era lindo como os atores de novela. Em todo caso, ele me fazia rir e parecia gostar de estar comigo tanto quanto eu gostava de estar com ele. _

_Naquele dia eu descobri qual era a conspiração contra mim: minhas amigas fizeram uma festa surpresa quando eu voltei do meu encontro. Não foi nada espalhafatoso, elas me conheciam o bastante para saber que eu as mataria á pancadas se elas fizessem algo como explosões de fogos ou uma festa com música alta. Emmet me levou até os jardins e elas quatro estavam lá, embaixo da árvore que eu mais gostava, sentadas em cima de uma toalha xadrez e com várias cestas de piquenique. Eu quase chorei, elas viviam ouvindo as minhas lamentações sobre como __eu sentia falta de fazer esse tipo de hobbie com a minha família. E lá estavam todas elas, Emmet ao meu lado, sorrindo e cantando parabéns. _

-Você não vai chorar, não é?

-Eu não posso expressar as minhas emoções?

Emmet riu e parou em frente á Lílian.

-Eu queria te dar o meu presente antes que elas roubem você de mim.

-Você já me deu o seu presente, esqueceu? A rosa.

-Ah, esse é outro presente. Muito mais especial.

Lílian corou.

-Você não vai ficar?

-Tenho treino hoje, infelizmente.

Lílian fez um rosto de decepção. Suas amigas assistiam á cena em silêncio, com risinhos de vez em quando. Lílian fingiu não prestar atenção e tentar se concentrar em não deixar as borboletas em seu estômago saírem pela boca. Emmet sorriu torto e se aproximou, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. Lílian fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Emmet junto aos seus. Um rubor lhe subiu o rosto ao aprofundarem o beijo, as amigas assoviavam no fundo. Soltaram-se alguns segundos depois, Emmet tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Feliz aniversário, Lili.


	7. O dia no lago

**O dia no lago**

_Era incrível a capacidade que Tiago Potter tinha de me tirar do sério. Eu o encarava estupefata ao vê-lo humilhar meu melhor amigo na frente da escola inteira. Minha vontade era de socá-lo, esmagá-lo, afogá-lo e trazê-lo de volta só para que eu fizesse tudo isso pelo menos mais umas dez vezes. _

-Espere... Para ver.

Severo arquejava.

-Espere para ver o quê?

Black estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças de tanto rir.

-Que é que você vai fazer Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

_Estúpidos, delinqüentes, inúteis..._

-Lave a sua boca. _Limpar_.

Tiago começou a rir orgulhoso enquanto via as bolhas de sabão saindo da boca de Severo.

_Já chega._

Lílian levantou-se furiosa.

-Lili, aonde você vai?

Lílian se virou para as amigas e notou como o lago estava bonito aquele dia, o início do verão.

-Se alguma de vocês tentarem me impedir de chegar até lá em cima eu vou azará-la. Estão me entendendo?

As quatro garotas concordarem rapidamente com a cabeça, os rostos surpresos e amedrontados.

Lílian andou em direção aos três garotos, atravessando a multidão. Os risos daquelas pessoas a enojavam. Esbarrou em Lupin, que lia absorto, antes de chegar ao centro. Ele a olhou surpreso.

-Lílian?

-Saia da minha frente, Lupin.

Remo encarou os olhos faiscantes da garota e pulou para dar passagem.

-O DEIXEM EM PAZ!

Todos pararam de rir. Tiago a olhou divertido.

-Tudo bem Evans?

Tiago passou a mão no cabelo, tentando arrepiá-lo ainda mais.

_Cara-de-pau, infeliz vindo do quinto dos infernos..._

-O deixem em paz. O que foi que ele fez para vocês?

-Bom, é mais pelo fato dele existir, se você me entende...

Alunos começaram a rir. Os olhos de Lílian faiscaram novamente.

-Você se acha muito engraçado, não é Potter?

Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso e surpreso por alguém o estar desafiando.

-Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante. Deixa ele em PAZ.

Lílian e Tiago se encaravam. As pessoas em volta quase não respiravam. Então, ele finalmente falou:

-Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans

Ele falou depressa e continuou:

-Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

_Por essa eu não esperava. Como é que é? _

-Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula - gigante.

As pessoas em volta riram com gosto, mas Lílian e Tiago continuavam sérios. Ouviram a voz de Sirius, mas ela parecia distante da briga interna dos dois:

-Mau jeito, Pontas... OI!

Ele virou-se para Severo, mas o feitiço de impedimento que Tiago havia lançado já havia perdido o efeito. Severo lançou um feitiço em Tiago, fazendo um corte em seu rosto. Em um segundo, Tiago o levitava de ponta cabeça, com as cuecas aparecendo. As pessoas ao redor aplaudiram e riram.

_Merlin, eu não posso rir, eu não posso rir, eu não posso rir..._

-Ponha ele no chão!

-Perfeitamente!

Ao ser jogado no chão, Severo ainda tentou se defender, mas Sirius lançara o feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_.

_Já chega._

-DEIXE ELE EM PAZ!

Lílian puxou a varinha e apontou para os dois. Tiago olhou preocupado para Sirius

-Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você.

-Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Lílian viu um lampejo nos olhos de Tiago. Ele suspirou profundamente e virou-se, desfazendo o feitiço.

-Pronto. Você tem sorte que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

-Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda como ela!

_Não sei ao certo o que foi, mas eu senti algo dentro de mim se quebrar. A decepção manchou o meu rosto naquele momento e tenho certeza que Potter viu. Minhas fraquezas expostas á todos ali. Olhei Severo tentando se levantar inutilmente, lutando com as vestes encardidas. A raiva me dominou por completo, senti um nó na garganta. _

-Ótimo. No futuro, não me incomodarei.

Tiago e Sirius assistiam àqueles segundos estupefatos.

-E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

_Aquelas palavras não me deixaram melhor, como eu achei que fariam. Apenas me magoaram mais. _

-Peça desculpa a Evans!

Tiago estava furioso. Lílian nunca vira aquele olhar em seu rosto.

-Não quero que _você _o obrigue a se desculpar. Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

As pessoas em volta assistiam á tudo sem saberem ao certo se riam, choravam ou aplaudiam.

-Ficou maluca? Eu NUNCA a chamaria de... Você sabe o quê!

Lílian respirou fundo e sentiu toda a sua raiva se aglomerar, sendo impossível segurá-la:

-Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... Até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá nojo, Potter.

Lílian virou-se e saiu depressa, escutando Tiago chamar seu nome. Não deu atenção e entrou no Castelo.

-Qual é o problema dela?

Tiago tentou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar que estava ofendido.

-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara.

-Certo... Certo...

Tiago virou-se para Severo e fez um movimento com a varinha.

-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Lílian escutou os risos ao subir as escadas para o sétimo andar.

* * *

**N/a: Quase chorei de emoção com os comentários! Hahahaha. ok, não foi pra tanto, mas mesmo assim, eles me deixaram HIPER-MEGA-BLASTER-FELIZ! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e mais um milhão de obrigadas á todos que comentaram! Estou postando mais dois capítulos, de presente, já que vou viajar e ficarei três semanas sem postar. Espero que vocês me perdoem e não esqueçam da minha fic! Então, vamos aos comentários!**

**_Rafaela Evans: Obrigada! Uma boa semana e espero que continue lendo!_**

**_Debora Souza: A Lili é teimosa, mas uma hora ela vai cair na real! Por enquanto, só lendo para saber... Hahahahaha!_**

**_Muffim: O Tiago é um charme, não é? Perfeito! Eu baixei o filme Crepúsculo antes de assistir no cinema e, confesso, assisti QUATRO vezes em casa e ainda fui ao cinema assistir pela QUINTA vez ¬¬, coisa de gente maluca não é? Hahaha, eu A-D-O-R-O quando vc viaja, tão simpática! :D Meu Emmet não é tão parecido com o do filme eu acho, eu apenas o usei como "base". Mas fico feliz que você esteja gostando dele, pelo menos alguém gosta além da Lili né! Hahaha. beeeijos!_**

**_Fer C. Potter: Sumiu, mas apareceu! Tá perodada ;D. Ah, eu li algums fics em que, esmo sabendo-se que a Lili e o Snape eram amigos, esse fato era ignorado. Acho isso muito injusto, mas é direito de cada um, afinal, cada um escreve do jeito que quiser, não é mesmo? Mas eu sempre gostei de mostrar a amizade entr eles dois, é algo bonito e interessante de ver em como eles acabaram seguindo caminhos diferentes! _**

**_Maria Lua: Hahahha. Viu nadaaaa, mesmo assim ele já deve estar desconfiado, não é mesmo? Haha. Beijos._**

**_bruh prongs: Tenha fééé amiga, isso vai mudar. O bom das fics T/L é que por mais reviravoltas que aconteçam, a gente SEMPRE sabe que eles vão ficar juntos no final! :D_**

**_PseudO EscritorA: Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que goste dos próximos capítulos!_**

**_Beijos queridas(os) e até Fevereiro!_**

**Pimente, 05/01/2009**


	8. Férias de Verão

**Férias de Verão**

_Dizem que o tempo não cura nada, apenas troca o incurável de lugar no nosso ranking de "coisas incuráveis". Eu acredito nisso depois daquele dia no lago. É realmente engraçado, hilário, quando as máscaras das pessoas caem e nós descobrimos que a escolha que elas fizeram não é só contrária a sua: ela é contra você e á tudo o que você luta á favor. _

_Severo me chamara de sangue-ruim imunda. E é assim que as coisas são simplesmente._

_Eu precisava sair dali, então aceitei o convite de ir passar alguns dias na casa do meu namorado. Ele estava animado com a idéia de termos um tempo sozinhos e eu não estava muito certa quanto á isso, mas qualquer coisa que me afastasse da tentação de falar com Severo era um bom caminho._

-Lílian, você está verde.

-Eu vou conhecer os seus pais, eu tenho o direito até de ficar roxa se eu quiser.

-Eles vão adorar você.

Lílian resmungou, sentindo os braços de Emmet na sua cintura.

-Você está linda, sabia?

Ela sorriu corando. Emmet abriu a porta do carro.

_Emmet morava em uma vila bruxa, longe o bastante da minha casa. Ele havia ido me buscar naquela manhã e fomos de carro até a estação, onde pegamos um trem para Londres. De lá, seguimos para um bairro trouxa comum, onde atravessamos (literalmente) uma parede e acabamos saindo naquela bonita vila. Possuía apenas uma rua, com casarões magníficos e emblemas de famílias que eu nunca havia visto._

-Todas as famílias bruxas moram aqui?

-Mais ou menos, algumas se isolaram.

-Algumas?

-Os Malfoy e os Black.

-Hum.

_Os portões das casas eram enormes e os emblemas ainda mais bonitos do que as próprias casas. Fingi não notar o grande "P" dourado e ornamentado no portão da casa mais bonita que havia, passando reto sem comentar. Emmet ainda não havia perdoado Potter por me convidar para sair na frente de todos. _

_Desde aquele dia eu havia evitado Potter de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, conseguindo, com efeito, voltar para casa sem lhe dizer mais do que um "até logo, Potter"._

_Então, Tiago Potter era assunto proibido entre mim e Emmet. Não que eu estivesse muito triste com isso._

Lílian seguiu Emmet até a entrada da casa, um grande "J" em prata estava incrustado no portão de madeira. Eles andaram pelos bonitos canteiros até chegarem á varanda. Lílian olhou ao redor, estupefata.

-Você podia ter me avisado que era rico.

-Isso importa?

-Claro, eu já teria feito meus planos para te matar e roubar todo o seu dinheiro.

Emmet revirou os olhos, trazendo-a mais para perto. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sorriu.

-Eu te amo, Lili.

Lílian sorriu.

-Eu admito que vou te matar para roubar o seu dinheiro e você diz que me ama? Muito inteligente, Emmet...

-As pessoas ficam idiotas quando amam.

Lílian balançou a cabeça e beijou o namorado. Ouviram a porta se abrir, soltaram-se rapidamente. Uma mulher alta e magra, com cabelos castanhos iguais aos de Emmet, sorriu:

-Você deve ser Lílian, não é mesmo?

Lílian se aproximou e estendeu a mão para a mulher que sorria gentilmente.

-Muito prazer, Sra. Jones.

Ela a apertou e em seguida olhou para o filho. Abriu um sorriso enorme ao abraçá-lo, Lílian deu espaço para que conversassem, ficando mais de lado.

-Você não pára de crescer! Daqui a pouco não passa mais da porta, o que vamos fazer com você?

Ela passava as mãos carinhosamente nos cabelos escuros de Emmet. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Mãe, por favor. Eu já tenho 17 anos...

-Você sempre será o meu bebê, mesmo com 40 anos.

Lílian segurou o riso, Emmet a olhou como se pedisse desculpas. A Sra. Jones convidou Lílian para entrar, e os três andaram até a sala de estar.

-Vou chamar o seu pai. Pode ficar á vontade Lílian, por favor, não se sinta acanhada.

Lílian assentiu agradecida. Emmet virou para encará-la.

-Então, o que acha?

Lílian observou a grande sala, onde havia dois sofás brancos e umas três poltronas da mesma cor. As janelas estavam cobertas com cortinas amarelas, em tons pastéis. O chão era liso e o sapato de Lílian fazia barulho enquanto andava.

-É linda.

Lílian ficou parada em frente ás prateleiras cheias de fotos de Emmet. Várias tinham ele ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos muito azuis, era alta e magra. Suas sardas não escondiam quem ela era.

-Essa é Sofia, a minha irmã.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

Emmet pareceu pensar.

-Ela deve estar com uns 23 anos agora.

Emmet riu torto e pegou a foto da prateleira carinhosamente.

-O que ela faz?

Emmet abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por uma voz rouca.

-Quem é essa garota bonita?

Lílian corou e encarou o homem de meia-idade parado no meio da sala. Ele tinha alguns fios brancos no cabelo escuro e seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto os da irmã de Emmet. Tinha uma aparência frágil.

-Muito prazer, Sr. Jones.

Lílian andou até onde ele estava e estendeu a mão. Ele a segurou e a beijou, sorrindo logo depois. Lílian também sorriu.

-Já disseram que os seus olhos são belíssimos?

_A imagem de Tiago Potter parado em cima de mim, com os óculos na ponta do nariz, apareceu na minha mente._

-Na verdade, só os meus pais.

-Não minta Lílian, eu vivo dizendo que você possui os olhos mais bonitos do mundo.

Emmet a segurou pela cintura e sorriu para os pais.

-Agora que todo mundo já se conhece, eu vou levá-la para conhecer a casa. Ok?

Lílian concordou e ambos despediram-se.

* * *

_Namorar não é uma coisa com a qual eu estava acostumada, posso dizer que o meu histórico amoroso não era muito longo. Mas pelo o que eu havia percebido, eu não estava me saindo tão mau assim. _

_Eu gostava de Emmet, apesar de eu ter consciência de que ele gostava de mim de um modo muito mais intenso do que eu dele. Mesmo assim, estar ao seu lado era sempre bom e aquelas duas semanas que passamos juntos foram maravilhosas. _

_Mas é claro que a teoria do caos ainda estava em funcionamento. _

-Lílian?

Lílian estava deitada na rede que ficava na varanda. Lia o novo livro de poções, sem realmente prestar muita atenção. Ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz e sentiu algo no seu estômago se revirar. Levantou a cabeça, espiando por cima do livro.

-Potter?

_De todas as pessoas que eu poderia encontrar fora de Hogwarts, eu acabava com ele. É muita ironia para uma pessoa só. Não que eu não soubesse que isso poderia vir a acontecer, Emmet era praticamente vizinho dos Potter. Mas na minha cabeça, Tiago Potter não passava as férias em casa, ele não tinha esse perfil. Imaginei que estivesse viajando, mesmo não podendo ter certeza já que eu evitei, nessas duas semanas, passar em frente á casa dele._

_Ele estava montado em uma bicicleta, usava uma bermuda e uma camiseta azul e estava de chinelos. Era estranho vê-lo tão á vontade em roupas de verão. Seu cabelo continuava espetado, mas um pouco mais assentado. Talvez ele não ficasse passando a mão nele quando estava fora da escola. _

Tiago abriu um sorriso grande e desceu da bicicleta, apoiando-se nas grades largas do portão de madeira que os separavam por questão de poucos metros.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu...

Emmet chegou naquele momento, trazendo uma rosa na mão.

-Com quem está falando Lili?

Emmet olhou Tiago com desconfiança e se aproximou mais de Lílian.

-Tiago.

O rosto de Tiago se tornou impassível.

-Oi Emmet.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, Lílian engoliu em seco.

_Potter estava diferente, ele crescera mais alguns centímetros e não estava mais tão desengonçado. Admito que ele nunca tenha sido feio, mas eu realmente nunca prestei muita atenção nele como hoje._

_Mas o que eu não estava entendendo ali era o porquê daquela situação constrangedora. Não havia nada do que sentir vergonha, meu desgosto com Potter não era algo tão grande assim. _

-Como vai, Potter?

Lílian sorriu simpática, levantando-se. Tiago a mediu e olhou de esguelha para Emmet.

-Estou ótimo. E você?

-Ela também está ótima.

Lílian olhou para o namorado, irritada.

-Eu acho que posso conversar sozinha.

Emmet resmungou e largou a rosa em cima da mesa de madeira que ficava na varanda.

-Não demora.

Ele a beijou e entrou, dando uma última olhada em Tiago.

_Eu não quis dizer que ele precisava ir embora, eu apenas queria que ele me deixasse responder por mim mesma. Mas Emmet parecia transformar tudo em tempestade, então foi melhor ele ter saído. O ambiente ficou mais calmo e eu desci as escadas, saindo pelo portão de madeira._

Lílian andou até onde Tiago estava.

-Não sabia que bruxos andavam de bicicleta.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Você não sabe muita coisa então.

_E lá vamos nós, senhor-Potter-babaca._

Lílian olhou entediada.

-Você é sempre tão simpático com as pessoas?

Ele deu de ombros. Apoiou-se na bicicleta, aproximando o rosto de Lílian.

-Gostei do shorts.

Lílian corou e se afastou alguns centímetros. Ela virou-se para ir embora, mas Tiago segurou seu pulso.

-O que você ia falar?

Lílian se desvencilhou e o olhou por alguns instantes. Finalmente, falou:

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

Tiago a olhou desconfiado. Lílian não desviou os olhos de seu rosto até que ele falasse.

-Desculpas pelo quê?

-Você sabe.

-Eu adoraria ouvir você falar.

-E eu adoraria ver você caindo da sua bicicleta, mas acho que nem tudo o que a gente quer a gente consegue.

-Eu não apostaria nisso.

_Pedir desculpas era uma coisa normal para mim, eu sabia quando estava errada. Admito que eu não esteja totalmente errada, mas mesmo assim, o que eu falei aquele dia no lago não havia sido nem um pouco legal. Tudo bem que ele era arrogante, egocêntrico e que azarava qualquer um que bobeasse no seu caminho, mas quem era eu para dizer aquilo para ele? _

-Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

Lílian suspirou e continuou:

-E eu peço desculpas se te ofendi de alguma maneira, eu estava...

Ela não terminou de falar. Tiago a olhou sério, mas logo seu rosto se desfez em um sorriso bonito.

-Tudo bem. Eu já havia esquecido, se você quer saber.

Lílian sorriu agradecida. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Tiago voltar a falar:

-Então, você e o Jones hein? Parece que é sério...

Lílian não riu, olhou distraidamente para trás de Tiago. Viu o rosto do namorado espiando pela janela e suspirou cansada.

-É, eu gosto dele.

_Eu estava afirmando aquilo, como se eu tivesse que provar isso para ele. Por que eu estava fazendo isso? Eu adorava Emmet, oras. Eu não precisava provar isso para ninguém, muito menos para Tiago Potter. _

_Infelizmente, Potter notou a minha voz em sinal de afirmação. Ele soltou um riso zombeteiro e balançou a cabeça. O que ele estaria pensando? Que eu não gostava de Emmet? Quem era ele para pensar uma coisa dessas? _

-Eu tenho que ir.

Lílian virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção á porta de madeira com o emblema dos Jones. Tiago não a impediu dessa vez, ela ouviu o garoto montar na bicicleta e sair pedalando.

_Eu me pergunto quando é que o bater das asas da borboleta vai virar um furacão. _


	9. Ajuda

**_Oi gente! Oh Merlin, será que ainda lembram da minha fic? Espero que sim! Fiquei muito tempo sem postar (ok, meses é muuuuuuuuuito tempo), mas estou voltando aos poucos! Dei uma revisada nos capítulos que eu já tinha pronto e não tinha postado ainda, mudei bastante coisas e acho que ficou mais legal! Vocês irão notar que o ponto de vista da Lílian começa a perder um pouco de espaço nos próximos capitulos, mas prometo que ela voltará. É que agora eu vou focar um pouco mais no nosso casal preferido, e atrapalha o romance se houver uma chata (diga-se de passagem, o pensamento da Lílian!) se intrometendo! Hahaha._**

**_Eu espero que gostem! Estou com saudades de vocês! _**

**_Beijos, Pimentè. _**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10: Ajuda**

_Terminar um namoro em Hogwarts é mais doloroso do que quebrar a perna em um acidente de carro. As pessoas apontam para você nos corredores, cochicham, soltam risinhos e olhares reprovadores, pessoas com quem você nunca falou tentam arrancar alguma informação que ainda não foi distorcida._

-Você não vai ao jogo?

Amanda segurou a porta do dormitório e olhou para a amiga deitada de bruços na cama.

-Não.

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

-Não quer que eu fique?

Lílian negou com a cabeça.

-Ok.

Amanda saiu do dormitório, deixando Lílian sozinha.

_Talvez o furacão já tivesse chegado, afinal. Primeiro Severo, depois Emmet... Quem mais faltava? As minhas amigas? Minha família talvez? Petúnia já havia ido embora da minha vida á muitos anos, desde que eu recebera a carta de Hogwarts. _

_Há quanto tempo eu não pensava em Petúnia? Deus, quantas saudades... Doía só de pensar que ela me odiava por eu ser quem eu sou, a culpa não era minha. Mas acho que ela nunca entenderia. Costumávamos ser bastante unidas antes de toda aquela loucura de magia entrar nas nossas vidas, éramos confidentes, irmãs... Amigas. _

Lílian acordou assustada. Estava escuro e suas amigas dormiam profundamente em suas camas. Ela notou que alguém havia colocado mais um cobertor em cima dela. Levantou-se.

_Eu não estava depressiva, eu estava decepcionada comigo mesma. Qual era o meu problema, afinal? Eu parecia nunca estar satisfeita com o que eu conseguia. _

Lílian desceu cambaleando as escadas que levavam á sala comunal, o rosto ainda amassado por causa do sono. Precisava tomar água e sabia que havia uma jarra que os elfos deixavam em cima da mesa de estudos. Nem passou pela sua cabeça conjurar uma jarra no próprio dormitório.

* * *

-Bom dia.

A voz fina e irritante a acordou. Lílian piscou algumas vezes, esperando que tudo entrasse em foco. Encarou o teto da sala comunal.

-Onde estou?

-Você dormiu aqui Srta. Gostaria de um copo com água?

Lílian aceitou o copo que o elfo entregava.

-Que horas são?

-Cinco da manhã, Srta.

Lílian bocejou. Olhou ao redor, ainda estava escuro fora da janela. Agradeceu ao elfo e começou a caminhar em direção ao dormitório. Um barulho a fez olhar na direção contrária.

-Tiago?

Tiago estava abrindo a porta do dormitório.

-Oi Lílian...

-O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo?

-Eu pergunto o mesmo para você.

-Eu perguntei primeiro.

Ele soltou um risinho indiferente.

-Isso não é um jogo, sabe?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Onde você estava?

-Você não pode me obrigar a dizer -ele exclamou impaciente.

-Se eu contar á McGonagall que você estava perambulando pelo Castelo a madrugada inteira, com certeza ela fará você falar.

-Você não faria isso –ele disse, mas parecia mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

-Não duvide.

Tiago suspirou irritado, mas não a olhou de fato.

-Lílian –ele disse- Por que você faz isso comigo?

Ela não entendeu a pergunta, então ficou em silêncio. Passara-se um momento, até que Tiago voltasse a falar:

-Posso ir?

-Eu não sou a sua mãe, você pode ir quando você quiser –ela respondeu grossa.

Ele não se mexeu.

-Olha pra mim, Tiago.

-Não –ele voltou o rosto ainda mais para as sombras, esquivando-se da mão dela. Lílian puxou o rosto dele para a pouca luz que havia.

-Tiago! –ela aumentou a voz preocupada- O que aconteceu com você?!

-Nada –ele parecia irritado. Esquivou-se e entrou no dormitório, mas Lílian não desistiu e entrou atrás dele, sem dar tempo para que a deixasse do lado de fora.

-Lílian, vai embora! –ele gritou. Ela não se intimidou.

-Você está muito machucado Tiago, precisa ir à enfermaria!

-NÃO! –gritou.

Um silêncio fantasmagórico seguiu-se. Lílian encarava incrédula.

Tiago sentou-se na cama exausto. Lílian caminhou devagar até lá e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

-Tiago... –sua voz era calma- Você precisa cuidar desses machucados ou irão infeccionar.

-Eu não posso ir até a enfermaria –ele disse sério, seus olhos a olhavam suplicante.

Não havia ninguém no quarto além deles e ela guardou aquele detalhe na memória, iria perguntar onde estariam os outros mais tarde. Nesse momento o que importava eram os machucados.

-Vou buscar minha varinha –ela disse, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, ouviram a porta do quarto abrir-se. Para a surpresa de ambos, McGonagall estava parada no portal, vestindo um robe de cor verde musgo, os cabelos despenteados presos em um coque mal-feito. Seu rosto estava inchado por causa do sono e parecia surpresa por encontrá-los ali.

-Professora, eu –Lílian começou, mas foi calada por um olhar severo e uma mão levantada.

-Mais tarde trataremos disso –McGonagall disse- Sr. Potter, faça a gentileza de vir comigo.

-Onde estão os meus amigos? –ele perguntou rapidamente.

-Na enfermaria –ela respondeu seca- O lugar para o qual você irá depois que me explicar exatamente...

-E Snape?

Lílian assistia á discussão quieta até aquele momento.

-O que aconteceu com Severo? –ela se intrometeu

Tiago calou-se e olhou para McGonagall, ela perguntou:

-A Srta. Evans também está no meio disso tudo?

-Não –Tiago respondeu sem encarar Lílian- Ela desceu para beber água e, coincidentemente, me encontrou.

O olhar de McGonagall mostrou que, por hora, aquela seria uma desculpa razoável.

-Você –ela apontou para Tiago- para a enfermaria comigo, o Professor Dumbledore chegará á qualquer momento e, você –apontou para Lílian- Vá para o seu dormitório.

Ambos assentiram, Lílian sentia a curiosidade e a preocupação crescerem cada vez mais dentro dela.

McGonagall saiu do quarto, sendo seguida por Tiago e Lílian, mas antes que saíssem, Tiago virou-se rapidamente e sussurrou:

-Finja que vai para o seu dormitório, volte e procure uma capa prateada, a senha é "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

-Como é? –Lílian assustou-se.

Tiago irritou-se, chegando tão próximo de Lílian que ela foi capaz de ver a íris do garoto. Ele começou a sussurrar pausadamente:

-Preciso de um favor, ok?

Ela assentiu, inebriada com a aproximação repentina dele. Seu estômago pareceu se revirar.

-Preste atenção –Tiago chegou tão perto que poderia beijá-la, mas ele pareceu não perceber. Seu rosto mostrava pura aflição e tentava falar o mais pausadamente que conseguia- Volte aqui, dentro do meu malão terá uma capa prateada, coloque-a. Pegue o mapa que estará dentro dela e...

-Sr. Potter! –a voz de McGonagall soou severa vinda de baixo, Tiago começou a falar mais rápido:

-A senha –ele parou de falar, parecendo estar em dúvida- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" –disse á contra gosto- Descubra onde está o Remo e vá buscá-lo, traga-o até Dumbledore.

Tiago olhou rapidamente pela janela, parecendo conferir. A luz do sol aos poucos começava á nascer e aquilo pareceu aliviá-lo.

-Tiago, eu...

-Lílian –ele suplicava- Por favor, você precisa convencê-lo a voltar.

McGonagall apareceu no inicio da escada e, ao vê-los tão próximos um do outro, soltou um pigarro impaciente.

-Senhores, queiram se despedir mais tarde, sim? Sr. Potter, desça já aqui! Srta. Evans vá para o seu dormitório agora.

Os dois se separaram Tiago lhe deu um último olhar suplicante, então se virou e seguiu McGonagall para fora da sala comunal.

* * *

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

Lílian correu até o seu dormitório, ignorando o barulho que fazia ao correr no chão de madeira do quarto. Pegou a varinha em cima do criado-mudo e voltou para o dormitório masculino, indo em direção á cama que Tiago estava sentado minutos antes.

Ela repetia a senha que Tiago havia lhe falado como se fosse um mantra, com medo de esquecer.

Abriu o malão e começou a jogar todas as roupas para fora.

Após jogar metade das roupas, ela tocou em algo sedoso. Puxou e a capa brilhantemente prateada escorregou pelas suas mãos. Lílian esticou-a e ficou boquiaberta ao constatar o que de fato era: uma capa da invisibilidade.

-Merlin... –ouviu si própria murmurar. Um pergaminho escorregou de dentro da capa, caindo no seu colo. Lílian o pegou, mas ficou frustrada ao vê-lo em branco. Encarou o pedaço de papel por alguns segundos, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente.

_A senha._

Ela puxou a varinha e apontou para o pergaminho em seu colo:

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom –sussurrou, sentindo-se ridícula ao dizê-lo.

Finas linhas de nanquim começaram a surgir pelo pergaminho, pontinhos surgiram, cada um com o nome de uma pessoa e Lílian surpreendeu-se ao ver o seu próprio pontinho (vermelho) estático onde dizia "Dormitório dos garotos, sétimo ano, Grifinória". Do lado do ponto estava gravado _Lílian Evans_ e havia um símbolo que ela não conhecia.

Esqueceu-se por um instante do que estava fazendo e, boquiaberta, começou a procurar por pessoas conhecidas: viu movimento no seu dormitório, suas amigas estavam andando lentamente pelo quarto. Emmet ainda parecia dormir, pois seu pontinho estava estático onde se dizia "Dormitório dos garotos, sétimo ano, Corvinal", porém o pontinho dele não era propriamente um ponto e, sim, um rabisco.

Abaixo do mapa, no pedaço de pergaminho em branco, palavras começaram a surgir:

**Os senhores Pontas, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho têm o orgulho de apresentar o Mapa do Maroto**_._

* * *


	10. Interesse?

**_Oiiii! Fiquei tããão feliz com os comentários, eu não fazia idéia da falta que vocês faziam! :D Obrigada, de verdade! =)_**

**_Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que curtam! :D _**

**_Obrigada por todos os comentários, ADOROOOO! haha =), prometo que no próximo capítulo responderei! _**

**_Beijos, Pimentè._**

**31/05/09**

* * *

**Interesse? **

Tiago seguiu McGonagall até o final do corredor, virando á direita e descendo as escadas. Todos os quadros pareciam dormir enquanto eles passavam; McGonagall silenciosa como um fantasma e ele, apesar de quieto, fazia barulho ao mancar. Sua perna doía tanto que era capaz de ver estrelas, mas recusou a ajuda que a Professora lhe ofereceu:

-Já estamos chegando –ele disse- Não é nada demais.

Ela não disse mais nada até que finalmente chegassem, porém, passou direto pela enfermaria. Tiago não perguntou aonde iam, já imaginava: ao ver a gárgula que protegia o escritório do Diretor, suspirou.

-_Sapos de chocolate _–McGonagall disse, fazendo com que a gárgula saltasse para o lado e os deixassem passar. Ao abrir a porta, Tiago encontrou o olhar zeloso do Diretor. Na sua frente se encontravam sentado, igualmente machucados, Almofadinhas e Snape.

O último parecia estar em estado de choque, muito parecido com um beijo do dementador: olhava assustado para todos os cantos, um pouco catatônico e, ao vê-lo entrar, seu olhar se transformou em desprezo.

-Bom dia, Sr. Potter –Dumbledore fez menção para que sentasse entre os dois.

Tiago andou devagar por causa da perna, olhou pela janela tentando obter algum sinal de uma cabeça ruiva correndo pelos terrenos do Castelo, mas desistiu ao lembrar-se que ela estava com a capa da invisibilidade.

Rezava para que Lílian o ajudasse, que fosse atrás de Remo e que o convencesse a voltar para o Castelo. Aluado acreditava que havia matado Snape, provavelmente a sua última lembrança humana foi a transformação em lobisomem e o momento em que partira para cima do sonserino.

Sabia que se ele voltasse, ainda havia uma chance de não ser expulso, porém, se fugisse, Dumbledore seria obrigado á lhe dar a expulsão. Remo precisava voltar e ele confiara á Lílian Evans essa missão. Estava arrependido disso, ele mesmo deveria ter ido atrás de Remo, afinal, Lílian não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo, muito menos da importância de trazer Remo de volta; por mais que ela não soubesse, Tiago conhecia muito bem o gênio da ruiva: se Aluado insistisse em não voltar, ela o deixaria ir embora. Lílian nunca obrigaria alguém á fazer algo que não quisesse, ela é boa demais para algo desse tipo. Porém, ele confiava na persuasão dela e era com essa pontinha de esperança que agora ele encarava o Diretor.

-Diretor –ele acenou com a cabeça; ele viu Sirius o olhar arrependido, com os olhos baixos, mas ele fingiu não ver.

* * *

-Como você me encontrou?

Lílian sorriu para Remo e balançou a cabeça.

-Tiago me pediu para vir atrás de você –disse e observou seus ferimentos- Mas não achei que você estaria machucado. O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Remo ignorou sua pergunta.

-Tiago a mandou aqui para me convencer á voltar, não é? –ele ironizou- Eu não posso voltar, vou ser expulso de qualquer jeito.

Lílian suspirou. Aquilo seria um pouco mais complicado do que ela havia imaginado; não esperava encontrá-lo naquele estado e, muito menos, na Casa dos Gritos.

Remo estava sentado em uma poltrona puída, comida pelas pragas e cheirando á mofo. Ela andou pelo lugar, observando as cortinas rasgadas e o chão de madeira fazia um barulho irritante, estava sendo destruído pelos cupins. O lugar era sombrio, apesar do sol já estar nascendo e clareando pouco á pouco o ambiente que, no momento, parecia muito familiar á Remo.

Ela parou na frente dele e tocou em seu ombro:

-Precisamos voltar Remo –sussurrou- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada.

-Não.

-Você está machucado.

-Eu já agüentei situações piores –ele disse amargurado e Lílian não duvidou.

-Tiago está preocupado –Lílian sentou-se na sua frente e o encarou nos olhos- _Muito_ preocupado.

Remo ainda não estava convencido e Lílian pensava seriamente em enfeitiçá-lo, mas logo tirou aquela idéia da cabeça.

-Ok –ela disse e Remo a olhou - Você vai fazer o quê, então? Ficar aqui para sempre?

Remo virou o rosto:

-Vou dar um jeito...

-Bláblá! –ele a olhou surpreso e Lílian levantou-se- "Dar um jeito" significa fugir? Poupe-me! Primeiro, fugir é quase tão impossível quanto _invadir_ Hogwarts. Segundo, você realmente acha que o Ministério não possui meios de te encontrar? O menor uso de magia iria te delatar! Terceiro –ela o olhou convencida- Seus amigos nunca iriam deixar que você fizesse isso –ela sorriu- Isso me inclui.

Remo assumiu um tom escarlate, mas nada respondeu. Lílian sentou-se novamente na sua frente:

-Olha você não precisa me contar o que aconteceu –ela sorriu- Só precisamos que você volte ou coisas piores poderão acontecer...

-Pior do que alguém morrer por causa de mim? –Remo soltou aquela frase por impulso, calando-se ao ver o rosto estupefato de Lílian. Um silêncio sombrio surgiu e Lílian levantou-se devagar, andando lentamente pelo quarto. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, ela notou as lágrimas que havia nos olhos de Remo.

Por alguns minutos nada falaram até ela virar-se:

-Severo –disse finalmente entendendo. Remo assentiu e parecia não conseguir olhá-la. Lílian balançou a cabeça.

-Eu sou um monstro –Remo colocou a cabeça entre as mãos- Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer, eu os avisei... Sair á noite comigo daquele jeito sempre foi um perigo.

Lílian não estava entendendo, mesmo assim deixou que ele falasse.

-Eu não posso voltar Lili –ele levantou o rosto marcado de lágrimas- Porque eu não vou conseguir encarar os olhos de Dumbledore.

Lílian o encarou com a expressão vazia e andou até ele:

-Remo, você não matou ninguém. Severo está na enfermaria, eu mesma ouvi McGonagall dizer.

* * *

Tiago não podia descrever a sensação de alívio que o invadiu ao ver Lílian e Remo entrando pela porta do escritório. Ele observou os ferimentos de Remo, que não estavam tão piores quanto os de Snape ou os dele, mas mesmo assim o deixaram preocupado.

-Aluado! –Sirius gritou aliviado e foi ajudar o amigo. Ele notou o olhar desconfiado de Lílian ao ouvir aquele apelido e suspirou cansado, pensando que aceitaria duas semanas de detenções em troca, se Lílian nada perguntasse sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas sabia que aquilo era impossível, então por enquanto concentrou-se em Dumbledore, que parecia refletir.

Em cinco minutos, Lílian e McGonagall retiraram-se e ele observou seus cabelos ruivos saírem pela mesma porta. Suspirou cansado e observou a cena; Remo estava parado ao lado de Sirius e ambos possuíam um ar mórbido; Snape havia se levantado assustado e correu para perto do Diretor; Dumbledore encarava Tiago com uma simpatia surpreendente e ele imaginava se o diretor já sabia, ou pelo menos imaginava o que havia acontecido.

Tiago sabia muito bem que, hoje, tudo seria diferente. Não se tratava apenas de mais uma traquinagem; tratava-se da vida de uma pessoa (por mais repugnante que ela significasse para Tiago). Sirius havia mandado Snape á morte, por pura infantilidade e, por sorte, Tiago havia conseguido salvá-lo. A questão era que Snape havia descoberto sobre Remo e fazê-lo ficar de bico fechado seria mais difícil do que foi para ajudá-lo, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

Dumbledores olhou os quatro garotos por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e cruzou as mãos:

-Quero saber o que aconteceu –sua vez era autoritária- Peço que não mintam para mim.

Pela primeira vez após aquele episódio, Tiago olhou para Sirius e uma sensação de concordância surgiu entre ambos.

* * *

Lílian passou o dia inteiro sem notícias sobre o que havia acontecido, suas amigas estranharam a impaciência dela, mas nada comentaram.

Apenas Amanda, após notar que Lílian olhava o quadro da mulher Gorda toda vez que alguém passava por ele, perguntou se estava tudo bem.

-Tudo ótimo –Lílian respondeu sorrindo- Só estou com fome. Á que horas é o jantar?

-As sete –Amanda ergueu a sobrancelha- Como todas as noites.

-Certo –Lílian levantou-se- Estou morrendo de fome, mas vou tomar um banho antes.

-Ok.

Lílian subiu as escadas rapidamente e trancou a porta ao passar, sem se importar se alguma garota poderia querer entrar no dormitório. Jogou-se na cama e procurou algo em seus pertences, finalmente achando o Mapa do Maroto. Apontou a varinha para o pergaminho, mas hesitou no último instante.

_Isso não é certo._

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando contra os seus princípios e sua curiosidade. Não achava certo invadir a privacidade dos outros, talvez Tiago não quisesse vê-la e, por mais que aquilo a deixasse indignada, as pessoas não eram obrigadas á lhe dar satisfações.

Decidiu esquecer o assunto, levantou-se e pegou a toalha para tomar banho.

Saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, já vestida. Soltou um grito ao dar de cara com Tiago Potter sentado na sua cama, lendo um dos seus livros. Ele deu risada.

-Você é maluco? –ela perguntou irritada- Como você entrou aqui?

-Você já deve ter percebido que eu tenho meus métodos –ele sorriu e apontou para o Mapa do Maroto jogado na cama- Você devia ter mais cuidado, não pode deixar jogado desse jeito –ele fingiu um tom magoado.

-A porta está trancada –ela retrucou.

-Eu entrei, não entrei? –Tiago espreguiçou-se e se deitou na cama dela, com as mãos atrás da cabeça- Qualquer um pode fazer isso.

Lílian olhou para a direita e notou a janela aberta.

-Qualquer um que possua uma vassoura, você quer dizer –ela sorriu ao notar o olhar surpreso dele- Você deixou a janela aberta.

-Droga –resmungou- Eu esqueço que você é observadora.

-Por que você está aqui? –ela se apoiou na porta de braços cruzados. Tiago demorou alguns segundos para responder.

-Você quer que eu vá embora? –perguntou desafiante, ainda deitado na sua cama. Lílian revirou os olhos- Muitas garotas gostariam de ter Tiago Potter na cama...

-Ah que baixaria –Lílian riu- Eu não sou qualquer garota.

-Eu sei disso –ele sentou-se novamente- Eu vim ver como você estava.

-Estou querendo te matar –ela sorriu- Mas tirando isso, estou bem.

-Não te culpo –Tiago coçou a cabeça- Eu tive que resolver alguns problemas antes de vir falar com você.

Lílian permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse.

-Hum –ele olhou o quarto, parecia curioso- Eu nunca entrei aqui, sabia?

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.

_Esse é o jeito dele de mudar de assunto? _

Ela continuou parada, esperando que ele falasse algo de útil. Então Tiago fez algo que ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse fazer: o garoto se levantou e andou lentamente na sua direção, até ficar bem próximo dela. Ele era bem mais alto, então segurou seu queixo e a fez olhar para ele. Lílian estava surpresa com aquela atitude, mas não o impediu. Com a outra mão, tocou em sua bochecha e fez carinho. Ele se aproximou lentamente, até seus narizes se tocarem: ele não riu em nenhum momento, seu rosto era sério, como se estivesse concentrado.

-O que você está fazendo? –ela sussurrou, sem saber o porquê.

-Te agradecendo –ele respondeu do mesmo jeito. Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficaram naquela posição, apenas olhando-se.

-Obrigada –ele sussurrou.

-Pelo quê? –ela conseguia ver sua íris esverdeada.

-Por convencer Remo á voltar –ele abaixou o rosto e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela, porém continuou parado. Lílian não o afastou. Tiago sentiu o cheiro de sabonete dela, beijando devagar a curva do seu pescoço, ela sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a nuca.

Lílian sentiu as mãos de Tiago segurarem a sua cintura e a trazerem para mais perto, uma sensação de excitação lhe subiu à face, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. Ela o afastou e de repente entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Irritada, o empurrou:

-Pode parar –disse e Tiago a olhou surpreso- Se você não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã era só te dito!

-Como é?

-Não se faça de idiota, porque eu sei que você não é –ela andou até a porta e a abriu- Tchau, Tiago.

Após alguns segundos, Tiago saiu sem perguntas. Lílian bateu a porta, irritada consigo mesma.

_Parabéns, Lílian Evans! Sua burra. _

Sentou-se na sua cama, pensativa. Era óbvio o que havia acabado de acontecer: Tiago não queria que ela lhe fizesse perguntas sobre Remo, o Mapa e a capa da invisibilidade, então tentou tirar sua atenção.

Ele não se aproximou dela porque quis e sim porque era necessário. E ela havia quase caído na armadilha.

Uma sensação de humilhação a invadiu e ela se deitou de barriga para cima, pensando no que fazer, mas não foi preciso muito tempo para que se decidisse.


	11. Trégua

**_N/a: Ooooi *_* Gente, eu sei que eu prometi responder os comentários, mas são quase 3h30 da manhã e eu tenho AULAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAAAH! Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo (se vcs me perdoarem e me mandarem MAIS comentários, haha ;D), no próximo eu vou tentar responder TODOS! Ok? :D_**

**_Agora, comentário rápido sobre esse capítulo: A-M-E-I escrevê-lo, até agora foi o que eu mais gostei! Aparece um pouco mais a relação entre Os Marotos e também T/L! Uhuuu, ALELUIA hein? Hahaha. _**

**_Enfim, deixa eu ir! Té mais meu povo! To esperando comentários! _**

**_Beeeijos, Pimentè. _**

**

* * *

**

**Trégua**

Lílian não apareceu para jantar.

Tiago olhava para a porta toda vez que algum atrasado chegava, mas se frustrava cada vez mais. Onde diabos ela estava?

-Pontas desista cara. Ela te odeia –Sirius deu uma garfada no pedaço de carne que estava no seu prato- Depois de hoje, acredito que ela esteja planejando a sua morte com o seu amigo Ranhoso.

Tiago apoiou o rosto nas mãos e encarou os dois amigos sentados na sua frente, Pedro estava ao seu lado.

-Eu não devia ter feito aquilo –sua voz era de decepção- Por que diabos eu fui inventar de tentar beijá-la?

-Nós é quem deveríamos estar te perguntando isso –Remo suspirou, coçando uma das suas feridas. Sirius o olhou enojado- Desculpe.

-Eu estou comendo! –Sirius resmungou.

-Vocês têm certeza de que a viram saindo com o Ranhoso? –Tiago perguntou amuado, afastando o prato da sua frente.

-O Pedro viu –Sirius disse com a boca cheia- Estava voltando da cozinha em forma de Rabicho, eles passaram do lado dele.

-Em forma de Rabicho? O que diabos é isso? –Pedro zombou.

-Você prefere que eu diga que você estava em forma rato, sua anta? –Sirius sussurrou irritado- Seria uma maravilha se alguém nos escutasse depois do que aconteceu hoje de manhã!

Sirius calou-se, voltando a se concentrar no seu prato de comida.

Remo retomou a conversa:

-Você deveria ter seguido o nosso plano, Pontas –ele tossiu- Limpar a memória dela, lembra?

-Não é tão fácil assim –Tiago se irritou- Nós nunca fizemos isso com alguém conhecido! E se alguma coisa desse errado e ela se esquecesse de tudo o que ela já viveu?

-Talvez assim ela gostasse um pouco mais de você –Pedro comentou, fazendo com que Sirius cuspisse o suco de abóbora para rir.

-Boa Rabicho –Sirius fez um toque com Pedro, ignorando o olhar entediado de Tiago. Remo balançou a cabeça.

-Eu vou dar um jeito –Tiago encarou Remo- Sem que eu precise enfeitiçá-la, ok? Lílian não é como as outras, ela vai entender quando eu disser...

-Dizer o quê? –Remo gritou e algumas pessoas olharam para eles.

-Psiu! –Tiago falou mais baixo- Eu não quis dizer que vou contar á ela sobre o seu problema felpudo.

-Eu não sei vocês, mas muita gente entenderia essa frase de outra forma... –Sirius comentou, fazendo Pedro gargalhar.

-O que eu quis dizer –Tiago ignorou Sirius- É que eu vou contar á ela tudo, menos sobre você.

-Então não é tudo –Pedro se intrometeu.

-É tudo o que ela _precisa_ saber –Tiago frisou- Aluado, ela te trouxe de volta.

Remo permaneceu em silêncio, refletindo. Tiago olhou em volta, procurando por algum sinal da garota ruiva, mas sabia que era uma busca perdida. A única coisa que viu com relação a isso foram as duas amigas mais próximas dela, Amanda e Alice, sentadas no meio da mesa e conversando animadamente. Amanda, por algum motivo, lhe chamou a atenção. Ele a observou com mais atenção e notou um laço vermelho em seus cabelos claros, aquilo lhe deu uma idéia.

* * *

O jantar acabou e todos subiram para as salas comunais, Tiago manteve-se atento às pessoas ao seu redor, tentando encontrar Lílian. Onde ela teria se enfiado?

Ao entrar na sala comunal, nem sinal dela.

-Vocês a viram? –ele perguntou aos amigos.

-Nem um fio do cabelo vermelho –Sirius disse- Será que o Ranhoso já contou tudo a ela?

-É possível -a voz de Remo era apreensiva.

-Relaxa Aluado –Pedro jogou-se em uma das poltronas- Pontas vai encontrá-la e fazer com que tudo fique em segredo, não é mesmo?

-Claro –Tiago sorriu confiante para os amigos sem realmente estar. Remo pareceu ficar mais relaxado ao ouvir aquilo e sentou-se com Rabicho para jogarem uma partida de Snap's Explosivos.

-Vou subir –Sirius bocejou- Comer me dá sono...

-E dormir te dá fome, nós já sabemos disso –Tiago completou- Vou subir também, preciso olhar o Mapa.

Ambos se despediram dos amigos e subiram até o dormitório. Sirius jogou-se na cama, enquanto Tiago abria o Mapa e dizia a senha.

Após alguns segundos, emitiu um resmungo.

Sirius levantou a cabeça e perguntou:

-Onde ela está?

-Entrando na sala comunal nesse exato momento –ele continuou observando- Agora está acompanhada das amigas.

Sirius percebeu a aflição do amigo.

-Pontas –Tiago o olhou- Vai da tudo certo, você mesmo disse que a Evans é diferente, que provavelmente ela vai entender.

-E se ela não entender? E se ficar maluca, morrendo de medo do Aluado e sair contando para todo o mundo que ele é um lobisomem?

-Eu não imagino a Evans fazendo algo desse tipo –Sirius refletiu- Você consegue?

Tiago negou, jogando o mapa para o lado.

-Pontas, você sabe que a pessoa que deveria estar procurando pela Evans para lhe dar alguma explicação era eu –Sirius sentou-se e encarou o amigo- Eu não estou fazendo isso apenas porque você me pediu para que deixasse você tomar conta da situação, mas... –Sirius fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras- Se você acredita que vai ser um pouco mais complicado do que imaginava, eu apago a memória dela. Não é problema para mim, você sabe disso –ele sorriu convencido- Já fiz isso um bilhão de vezes sem que o Ministério fosse atrás de mim.

Tiago suspirou, pensando no que fazer.

-O que há entre vocês dois? –a voz de Sirius pareceu vinda de longe e Tiago se assustou com a pergunta.

-Como assim?

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer –Sirius deu um sorriso- Todo esse papo dela ser diferente.

Tiago soltou uma gargalhada, jogando-se na cama.

-Não sei, cara –ele respondeu rindo- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas eu gosto.

Sirius riu e começou a procurar por roupas limpas no malão.

-Você devia chamá-la para sair.

-Eu já fiz isso no ano passado e ela fez o favor de dizer que preferia sair com a Lula-Gigante do que comigo.

-A situação não estava favorável, admita –Sirius se dirigiu ao banheiro- Ter o Ranhoso de ponta cabeça e a escola inteira á sua volta não é muito romântico.

-E desde quando você é romântico? –Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu posso não ser, mas qualquer idiota saberia que aquela não era uma boa hora –Sirius ironizou.

-Valeu –Tiago ergueu o polegar.

-O que eu quero dizer é que –Sirius sorriu- Se ela vale á pena, corra atrás.

-Isso se ela não tentar me matar antes –Tiago resmungou.

-Você quase cometeu um crime de perversão naquele quarto –Sirius zombou- Nada mais justo do que ela querer te matar.

-Eu só tentei dar um beijo! UM beijo! O que há de mal nisso? –Tiago levantou os braços, como se perguntasse á outra pessoa- Maluca!

* * *

Tiago decidiu que iria conversar com Lílian no dia seguinte, assim que a encontrasse. Sabia que se aparecesse novamente no dormitório dela seria estuporado antes que pudesse dizer "Oi Lílian", então decidiu se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

Pela primeira vez, alguém o fazia agir do modo correto e não do modo como _ele_ achava correto.

_Um ponto para Lílian Evans._

Ás duas da manhã ele ouviu algo. Um ímpeto de levantar-se o invadiu, mas sabia que aquilo seria estupidez: só afastaria o que fosse que estivesse caminhando pelo quarto. Permaneceu em silêncio, buscando com a mão os óculos debaixo do travesseiro.

Um ronco mais alto de Pedro pareceu lhe dar o sinal para se virar e tentar enxergar alguma coisa através da luz que vinha da porta aberta. Um vulto se mexia entre as cortinas das camas, parecendo procurar por alguma coisa.

Tiago buscou a varinha sob o criado-mudo e, quando o vulto se aproximou ele pulou em cima dele. Os dois rolaram em silêncio pelo quarto e, em questão de segundos, Tiago imobilizou a pessoa.

-_Lumus_.

O rosto bonito de Lílian surgiu, seus olhos fechados por causa da claridade.

-Dá para afastar isso? –ela disse irritada- Você quer me cegar?

Tiago demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, isso deu tempo para que Lílian o empurrasse e levantasse. Ela esticou a mão para ajudá-lo e ele aceitou prontamente, um pouco mais situado.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou em um misto de excitação e perplexidade.

-Shhhhh! –ela apontou para as camas ocupadas- Vem comigo –ela segurou em sua mão e os dois saíram do quarto, desceram para a sala comunal.

Tiago estava apenas de shorts, fato que ela fingiu não notar. Ambos sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, nas melhores poltronas em frente à lareira.

Tiago estava perplexo com o que havia acabado de acontecer, sabia que havia duas opções para que ela aparecesse às duas da manhã no seu quarto: a primeira, ela havia descoberto sobre Remo; a segunda, ela queria apenas conversar.

Algo lhe dizia que a primeira opção era a mais plausível.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, mais para começar a conversar do que por curiosidade.

Lílian não respondeu, estava abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o fogo crepitar na lareira. Tiago reparou que ela estava descalça, seus pés eram pequenos e gordinhos, mas bonitos. Ele gostava de pés pequenos.

-Eu... –ela começou a frase, mas não conseguiu terminá-la. Tiago esperou pacientemente. Após um instante, Lílian virou o rosto e o encarou de uma forma que Tiago sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a nuca.

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e as pupilas dilatadas, seu rosto era corado e as pequenas sardas podiam ser vistas agora. O nariz de Lílian era pequeno e arrebitado, lhe dava um ar de criança. Porém seus olhos, sempre eles, demonstravam a diferença sobre a qual Tiago tanto falava: eles eram lindíssimos.

-Por que você tentou me beijar hoje?

Ele refletiu.

-Por que você _acha_ que eu tentei te beijar?

Ele estava pronto para receber uma resposta atravessada, porém Lílian desviou o olhar e encarou o fogo novamente e, sem olhar para ele, respondeu:

-Eu achava que você estava tentando desviar a minha atenção –Lílian riu- Sei lá, me comprar.

Algo na cabeça de Tiago pareceu entender exatamente o que havia acontecido e ele se sentiu ofendido.

-Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim? –sua voz era um pouco amarga- Você não me conhece mesmo, Lílian.

Ela nada disse, acreditava que merecia ouvir aquilo.

-Você tira conclusões sobre todos –Tiago continuou- E acredita nas suas suposições, sem realmente saber no que está se baseando. Isso se chama ingenuidade e _prepotência_.

Ele repetiu com amargura a última palavra, lembrando-a do último ano.

Lílian esperou que ele terminasse, então voltou a falar:

-Eu sei, fui uma idiota e peço desculpas –Ela voltou a olhar para ele- Eu não fazia idéia de quem você era até hoje á noite, Tiago.

Tiago permaneceu em silêncio. Lílian continuou:

-Eu estava furiosa porque achava que você tinha tentado me comprar e, bem –Lílian corou- Eu quase "me vendi", pelo menos era assim que eu via.

Tiago segurou um sorriso.

-Então, eu fui atrás de Severo para perguntar o que havia acontecido, porque eu sabia que havia alguma coisa muito estranha nessa história toda.

Ela ficou em silêncio, parecendo refletir.

-Ele me contou o que aconteceu –continuou- E apesar de se sentir humilhado, ele me disse que se não fosse por você ele teria morrido.

Tiago nada disse.

-É verdade? –Lílian o olhou rapidamente.

-O que você acha? –ele perguntou.

-Não importa o que eu acho.

-Importa pra mim –Tiago disse sério.

-Por quê? –ela o olhou surpresa.

-Touché, ruiva –Tiago riu- Não faço idéia.

A resposta veio junto com o silêncio, ouviam apenas o crepitar da lareira. Ele a observou colocar uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha.

-Você disse que _achava_ que eu havia tentado te comprar com um beijo meu –Tiago zombou- O que você acha _agora_?

-Não faço idéia –Lílian sorriu ao repetir a frase que ele havia acabado de dizer- Então, pelos meus cálculos, somos duas pessoas que não fazem idéia do que sentem uma pela outra.

-Acho que é mais ou menos isso.

Ela pareceu concordar com aquela situação.

-Você é legal, Potter –Lílian disse com o rosto corando- Eu nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas conversar com você é muito mais fácil do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Tiago pensou um pouco sobre aquela frase, percebendo que o sentimento era recíproco: ele nunca havia sido tão sincero com alguém, tirando os seus amigos.

-Eu sempre soube disso –ele lhe lançou uma piscadela.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Convencido.

-Metida.

-Arrogante!

-Prepotente!

Os dois começaram a rir juntos.

Passaram-se duas horas até que Lílian olhasse o relógio e percebesse que já passavam das quatro horas da manhã.

-Merlin! –ela se levantou de supetão.

Tiago apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

-A primeira aula é poções Evans, você dá um baile em qualquer um nessa matéria –Tiago disse irritado- Inclusive em mim.

Ela o olhou com superioridade e estendeu a mão para ele:

-Vamos ou você irá passar o dia me culpando pela noite mal dormida.

-Eu não vou dormir –Tiago deu de ombros- Se eu dormir agora, só levanto amanhã!

-Não seja bobo, você precisa dormir um pouco –ela continuou com a mão estendida.

Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, uma idéia surgiu na sua mente.

-Ok –ele disse e segurou na mão de Lílian. Antes que ela pudesse lhe puxar, ele a puxou primeiro fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem próximos.

-Ops –Tiago fingiu arrependimento- Desculpe.

Tiago a puxou até que seus lábios de juntassem. Ele sentiu a surpresa de Lílian, mas logo os lábios dela relaxaram e ele sentiu-se feliz em poder conduzir. Lílian trouxe as mãos até os cabelos dele, acariciando e passando os dedos pelo seu pescoço, Tiago a puxou para mais perto e ela sentou-se no pequeno espaço que sobrava da poltrona, passando as pernas pelo colo de Tiago.

Separaram-se após alguns minutos, Tiago a olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

-AI!

Lílian havia lhe dado um tapa.

-Por que você fez isso? –ele a olhou confuso. Ela se levantou e sorriu.

-Esse foi o único beijo que você conseguiu de mim, entendeu? –a voz de Lílian era animada- Nós somos amigos agora e –ela andou até as escadas- Amigos não se beijam! Boa noite Tiago.

Ela se foi, deixando o maroto aturdido na poltrona. Em alguns segundos, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

_Uau!_


End file.
